


Passage of Time

by billie33gd



Series: Passage of Time [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Kind of dark, Loki has dark moments, Steve and Loki become friends, The Void, bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billie33gd/pseuds/billie33gd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki lands in 1942 Germany after letting go of Gungnir, and falling through the void. Expecting death, he falls into the hands of the Red Skull. What he doesn’t expect is a man clad in red, white, and blue with a shield to save him. Nor does Loki expect to befriend this 'Captain America' and his band of warriors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The moment his hand released Gungnir, instant regret filled his trembling chest. It was so dark, so vast, and even frightening. The god of mischief and chaos shouldn’t be scared of such things.

He was born a monster. His blood was jotun scum. _He_ was **_jotun scum_**.

A monster, born in the depths of ice and darkness. A runt, left to die. To freeze to death, and be forgotten. He should be welcoming this darkness.

_‘No Loki.’_

The god wished to rage. Odin had lied his entire life. Had raised him to hate the monster which resided under his very skin.

_Monster_

**_MONSTER_**

**~****~**

Steve opened his eyes. Everything looked the same, even felt the same. Except that the floor was a little further away, and Erskine and Stark were helping him out of the vita rays chamber.

“We did it…” The young man breathed.

“Yea, yea, I think we did it.” Dr. Erskine’s accent cut through his heavy breathing.

“You actually did it,” Came next from Howard Stark. His eyes followed up Steve’s new (Could he say improved?) body, so impressed. From a small bony man, to a tall, muscular _solider._

The blonde looked up, his eyes catching Peggy’s as she rushed up to him, out of breath. Her eyes flashed over his torso, words finally developing in her mind. “How do you feel?”

Steve took a few breaths, looking around all the people rushing beside them. “Taller,” He breathed. Yes, definitely taller. Even when Peggy ‘accidentally’ touched him, the man didn’t pay much attention.

“Um,” The gal breathed out, taking a shirt from another girl. “You look taller.”

Within seconds their meeting was interrupted by an explosion, the glass flying everywhere. The fellow scientists and observers ducked, another man grabbing what was left of Erskine’s formula.

“Stop him!!” The scientist shouted, but was silenced when two bullets entered his chest. He collapsed, gasping for breath as the traitor ran away. A coward maybe, or something much more sinister.

Steve rushed to Dr. Erskine immediately, his heart heavy with fear and rage. The man that gave him a chance was lying in his own blood. The man that believed in good hearted people, and just wanted to see the world as a peaceful place was bleeding out, and Steve could do nothing to stop it.

The scientist gently tapped Steve’s heart, before his head fell back. ‘Remember what’s in here’ rang through the blondes head as he chased after the man responsible for Erskine’s death.

Steve would never kill a man willingly, but the traitor died in his very own hands.

**~****~**

Voices.

Pain.

Darkness.

Loki knew when his body collided with the ground. It felt like a hoard bilgesnipe running continuously over his bones and organs. His brain couldn’t process the simplest commands.

_Open your eyes, little monster. Look and see where you landed. Look and see where you shall die, and all the others will be happy to know. Be happy they don’t see it._

“My friend, it seems that we have found something.” A heavily accented voice jolted Loki’s brain waves awake. His eyes flew open. “Grab him!”

He was weak yes, though not weak enough to attempt to zap some sort of spell at his captors. It was feeble, but blasted many of the masked men away.

“How did he-?”

“Grab the man, bring him to the main lab.” The heavy accented voice spoke again, kicking the god in the head. Loki blacked out once again, for once, not knowing where the hell he was in the universe.

_Maybe you’ll die in pain. Just like you deserve._

**~****~**

 

“I asked for an army and all I got was you. You, you are not enough”

After those words were spoken, the Senator made Steve into the Star Spangled Man with a Plan. Selling bonds, walking around in a silly costume, inventing Captain America.

But Captain America was just a show girl, and Col. Phillips had made that much obvious. Steve was not allowed to be a soldier. To fight for his country.

Most of Bucky’s regiment was missing. Steve wasn’t going to let his friend or fellow soldiers die. Not without the chance of being saved. It wasn’t fair.

“The hydra camp is in Crossbow, tucked between these two mountain ranges. It’s a factory of some kind,” Peggy pointed to a point on the map, her eyes flashing over Steve in his gear.

“We should be able to drop you right on the doorstep.” Stark added from the cockpit of his plane.

“Just get me as close as you can.” Steve answered the man, continuing to adjust his gear. “You know you two are going to be in a lot of trouble when we land.” His gaze met Peggy, the butterflies coming up again in his stomach.

“And you won’t?” The brunette asked raising an eyebrow.

“Where I’m going, if anyone yells at me, I can just shoot them.” The solider responded, a smirk playing upon his lips.

“They will undoubtedly shoot back.” Her expression changed to concern. Steve masked his with confidence, tapping the shield beside him.

“Well let’s hope it’s good for something-”

“Agent Cater,” Stark started, interrupting the two, “If we’re not in too much of a hurry, I thought we could stop of in Lucerne for a late night fondue.”

Peggy rolled her brown eyes, cringing. The smirk was so evident in the others voice, his confidence too high. Really? Really Stark?

Steve looked at her as she looked back unfazed by Howard’s suggestion.

“Stark is the best civilian pilot I’ve ever seen. He’s mad enough to brave this airspace.” She started speaking to break the embarrassing tension the idiot in the cockpit started. “We’re lucky to have him.”

“So are you two,” Steve asked awkwardly as Peggy glanced at him. “Do you two, do you… Fondue?”

The woman waved it off, a mental eye roll taking place as she held a piece of equipment out to the blonde. “This is your transponder. Activate it when you’re ready, and the signal will lead us straight to you.”

“You sure this thing works?” He shouted to Stark, taking it from her hands. When it came to some technology, Steve still wasn’t so sure.

“I’ve tested more than you pal.” The man snorted, turning a dial. Steve pocketed the device before the entire plane rumbled from shots being fired at it. The soldier jumped up when most were exploding near the aircraft.

“Get back here!!” Peggy followed pursuit. “We’re taking you all the way in.”

“As soon as I’m clear, you turn this thing around, and get the hell out of here!!” Steve shouted over the bombs, gazing at the terrain below. It was far, really far away. But he gripped his shield, his fear phasing away.

“You can’t give me orders!!” Her voice followed his in volume, gripping the handle beside the door. Peggy didn’t want Steve to jump. It was too dangerous…

“The hell I can’t!” The blonde replied. “I’m a captain!” He looked up to Peggy, smirking. Before she could respond, or try to stop him, he set his goggles on and jumped from the plane into the air bombs. His shoot deployed, and Stark turned the plane around.

 _Steve will be just fine_ , Peggy thought, praying that her conscious wasn’t just lying to make her feel better.

 

**~****~**

“Do you mind telling me how you fell out of the sky?”

No answer.

“And did not get squashed into the dirt, like a little insect?”

Again, no answer.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the man. Loki heard his name once, and repeated it often in his head. He wouldn’t forget it. Johann Schmidt. And his little scientist pet, Armin Zola.

He was on Midgard. How pleasant.

Loki could feel the enraged spirit within Schmidt. Of wanting to have all the power he could, and destroy a world to become the one sole leader. Something that Loki had often thought of while floating in the void.

Midgard would have been his choice. Destroy the planet his brother ‘redeemed’ himself on. Where he met puny mortals that made him see past his ignorant and arrogant ways.

But those plans were now long lost as the days blurred together, full of torture and pain. The scientist thought he was another superhuman, like Schmidt himself, but the man passed it off.

_This is your punishment. What you deserve as a monster. Pain. All pain and torture._

“He fell from the sky, doctor. What does that presume to tell you?” He watched Schmidt walk around him. If it wasn’t for his severely weakened state, the god knew he could take him down.

“That he has a tendency to jump from planes?”

The man laughed, then turned and tightened the straps holding Loki down. He felt his wrists bleed, the healing process slow in this frail condition.

“Continue with the treatments.” Schmidt ordered.

Loki gave a cry of pain when electricity ran through his entire body. No longer could he hold the pain inside. The guards would throw a countless soaked washcloths over his face, and pour gallons of water over his mouth and nose to drown out the screams, and make him talk.

Still he would not give in. Then one night, he saw it. The Tesseract. Schmidt followed his gaze, and finally cracked a smile that made even Loki want to cower away. The man knew.

“A normal man would be dead after so many months of torture and testing.”

“Ha,” Loki’s voice was hoarse, but the god continued. “To think I am anywhere near human makes you much more deficient than I initially thought.”

“Then what are you?”

“Not human.”

In a flash, Schmidt was beside Loki, gripping his neck. He knew the man could break it easily, yet he also figured that the man was beyond human as well.

“Perhaps you think yourself a god?” Loki choked out, fighting the tightening grip. There it was, the insecure flash in the dark eyes. “But you aren’t! You are just a pitiful mortal with blind ambitions. The cube will be your downfall!”

“Ah, do not think I could not figure you out, Son of Odin.” The man smiled, slamming Loki back into the table. He couldn’t help the yelp of pain leaving his cracked and bloodied lips. “The Tesseract recognized your, heritage. I must say, I am quite impressed. A god, falling among mortals?”

“I would not do so voluntarily.” Loki snarled. It hurt to speak so much, but without magic or physical strength, his words were all he had.

He wasn’t called Silvertongue for nothing.

“Ah, but they have such ambition. They should be honored to walk amongst us gods.” Schmidt smirked, gesturing to himself. He no longer wore his human skin. Instead a deformed red skull took it’s place.

“You are an experiment gone wrong. Not a god.” He seethed, suddenly feeling another jolt of electricity hit him.

Loki wanted to die. For once in his long life, he just wanted to die, and be done. But the Norns were having none of that. He must suffer. For all his treachery, for attempting to destroy an entire realm.

_Monster_

He briefly wondered if he had already died, and this was Hel. His eternity away from Valhalla.

_Monster_

“Your insolence will be your downfall Trickster.” Schmidt muttered, before shoving a needle in Loki’s arm. The pain was greater than anything he had ever felt.

Those were the last words the god heard, before blacking out, his own screams filling the empty halls.

 

**~****~**

The captain could see the factory ahead, his feet carrying him in silence towards it. Heavily fortified, of course, but there had to be a way in. He didn’t come this far to turn away.

Ducking down, a line of trucks passed by. The blonde took his chance, running toward the last one and jumped in, only to be faced with two Hydra agents.

“Fellas,” He greeted, before they attacked him. Of course, he was able to defeat them easily. Both were out the back before the tucks pulled into the base. Steve used his shield to deflect another, before quietly jumping out of the back and heading to the main building.

Guns, tanks, and so many weapons surrounded him outside, and inside as well. All emitted a strange blue glow, making the soldier even more uncomfortable for those trapped within. He pocked what looked like ammo. Blue glowing ammo…

Save the prisoners, save Bucky, and maybe destroy the factory while he’s there. That didn’t sound like a bad plan.

“Who are you supposed to be?” One of the prisoners asked when a guard fell flat onto their cell.

“Um,” The strange man answered them. “Captain America.”

“I beg your pardon?” Another prisoner asked, amazed.

Steve unlocked all the cells one by one, letting all the prisoners out. They informed him of an isolation ward, where no one ever came back from being tested on by Schmidt’s nasty experiments.

He gave them directions, telling them to take out anyone and anything they could.

“I’ll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find-”

“Wait,” The first prisoner stopped him, the rest crowding near. “You know what you’re doing?”

“Yeah,” The soldier breathed out, “I’ve knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times.”

No one questioned him after that. Instead, the now free prisoners took it upon themselves, and decided to have a little fun with their captors weapons of mass destruction. By using items against them.

Blowing shit up had never been so much fun.

Steve ran down hallways and corridors, fighting men off as they came. Alarms sounded through out the factory, informing him of it’s certain demise. Schmidt was going to blow the place up.

 _Of course, make it much harder than it has to be_. The blonde thought, spying a small man running from a near by lab. He attempted to follow, but went inside, hearing muttering and spying a man strapped onto tables.

“Bucky,” Steve breathed, looking over his friend. He was strapped to a table, filthy, and deranged. “Oh my god…”

“Who are, hum…”

“It’s me, it’s Steve.” He answered, ripping the straps off. His heart was lifted. At least Bucky was alive and somewhat safe.

“Steve,” The other smiled, looking up at him. Hope filled his eyes.

“Come on.” Steve helped Bucky up as the man continued to mutter. “I thought you were dead…”

“I thought you were, smaller-” Bucky’s eyes widened when he was interrupted by an explosion, and another terrifying scream of pain. “There’s another-”

“Come on,” The blonde wrapped an arm around his friend, helping him into the next room.

It was similar to the one he found Bucky in, but there were far more wires and machines attached to this man than there were to his friend.

His skin was pale and almost grey. Lacerations covered his bare torso, and the skin under the straps were chaffed, bloody, and infected.

“How long?” Steve looked to Bucky, who only shrugged, already gaining some of his strength back.

“He was here before me. Before most of the prisoners. Some say they heard the screaming start up to three or four months ago.”

“Lets get him out of here.”

Bucky took the wires from the mans head as Steve ripped the straps away from the table. When he began to stir, Steve kept his eyes focused on the mans face.

“We’re not here to hurt you.” The blonde spoke as green eyes focused on his blue ones. The man just nodded, and let out another howl of pain. “Bucky, get the IV out of him. Whatever’s inside it is causing the pain…”

Another explosion erupted in the factory, and Steve threw caution into the wind by throwing the other prisoner over his shoulder. Then he and Bucky ran.

“What happen to you?” His friend shouted over the sound of explosions.

“I joined the Army.” Always the perfect timing, Steve smirked.

“Did it hurt?”

“A little-”

“Permanent?”

“So far,” The blonde looked behind him. Bucky was doing just fine walking, considering the condition he was found in. They made it to a bridge, before another voice shouted over the flames and destruction.

“Captain America! How exciting!!” The man called, walking to the opposite end. “I am a great fan of your films.”

Steve hesitantly set the man down, having him lean against Bucky for support. He was surprised at the mans recovery so far, but continued to walk toward Schmidt.

“So, Dr. Erskine managed it after all.” He walked elegantly toward the blonde. “Not exactly an improvement, but still. Impressive.”

It took one moment for Steve to see Schmidt walking like he had already owned the world before he punched him square in the jaw.

“You got no idea.”

“Haven’t I?” The man threw a punch, denting Steve’s shield. He went for the gun, but it was lost when Schmidt’s fist connected with his face. Steve kicked him, throwing him back enough for Zola to pull the lever and separate the bridge.

“No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success.” Schmidt shouted, ripping his face off to reveal a red deformed skull. The cheeks were sharp, nose gone, eyes sunken back and head bigger.

“You don’t have one of those, do you?” Bucky and Steve stared in shock and awe, while the man Bucky held up managed to mumble something.

“You are deluded Captain,” Schmidt continued, and the man Bucky was helping hold muttered again.

“Keep him talking.” Was what Steve heard, as the man fell (he wasn’t sure if it was fake or not, but decided to leave it be) to the floor.

“You pretend to be a simple solider, but in reality you just are afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you,” He began to walk toward his exit. “I embrace it proudly. Without fear,”

“Then how come you’re running?” Steve challenged, watching both men step into an elevator. The doors began to close, before a flash of green burst into the small opening, hitting Schmidt square in the chest. The man bellowed in pain, hitting an interior wall as the doors fully closed.

“What,” Bucky looked down unto the man who was breathing heavily. “Was that?”

“A tracking spell.” The man muttered, slowly standing on his feet.

“Spell?” Steve asked. Was this man delusional? A tracking spell?

“Yes, you idiot.” The man snapped. His voice was smooth, and the accent so very similar to Peggy’s, if not more proper. “I was able to interweave it into his bones, but it will take time to manifest properly, as I am still weak.”  
  
Another explosion almost threw all three men off their feet.

“As fun as speaking about spells, and magic is, we need to leave.” Bucky spoke first. Steve nodded, spying a way for them to get across. He noticed their new companion’s legs were shaking from strain, and decided to throw him over his shoulder again, much to the mans protests.

He sent Bucky first, only to realize that the beam wasn’t going to take anyone else. Bucky was going to fall-

There was another flash of green, and the man Steve had just been carrying landed in front of his friend, then disappeared again. Both men showed up on the other end, and Steve let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. What just happened?

“Get off, there’s gotta be a rope or something!” Bucky shouted from across.

“Both of you, just go!”

“No, not without you!!” Was both of the men’s response.

“Do that thing again!!” Bucky demanded.

“I cannot,” The other man whispered. “That was last of what I had reserved…”

“Damn, I’m believing this crap… Steve, there’s gotta be away.”

The blonde looked around. No ropes, no chains, nothing. Just his, well his strength. Without hesitation, he pushed the bars of the railing back, and backed up far enough.

He noticed the other man muttering under his breath again, and prayed that this would work.

Steve ran, and launched himself without another thought, across the fiery blast beneath him. Flames consumed him, but he felt none of the heat before the rest of the factory began to explode, blocking his view.

_This can’t be the end._


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain finally meets Loki, and Loki's anger.

“I took a chance with you Agent Carter, and now, America’s Golden Boy and a lot of other good men are dead.” Col. Phillips shifted his gaze to Peggy, “Cause you had a crush-”

“It wasn’t that.” The woman calmly answered. “I had faith.”

Peggy knew this could end her career, or rather, her _life_ for that matter. She let the most expensive experiment fly into a death trap. But inside, she also knew that Dr. Erskine would be on her side for this. He believed in Steve just as much, if not more than she did.

“Well I hope that’s a big comfort to you when they shut this division down.”

She held his glare, not afraid of him. Not afraid of his threats, or his narrow mind.

The colonel noticed his men begin to head towards the entrance of their base. Murmurs of excitement were beginning to rise.

“What the hell’s going on out there?” He muttered, walking around Peggy. The colonel wasn’t done with her, but she followed behind him, curious.

Hundreds of soldiers were flooding into the camp behind Steve, holding various weapons and some looking almost too dead to be standing. They were covered in filth, some in blood, but they were alive. Thanks to Captain America.

Others howled at their safe return and Col. Phillips approached Steve angrily. He presumed Bucky was at the captains side, along with a pale, slender man who looked like death on a bad day.

The captain saluted, standing toe to toe with the colonel. 

“Some of these men need medical attention.” Steve kept a straight face, but felt his heart flutter at the sight of Peggy. She still looked, beautiful, to say the least. Col. Phillips surveyed the men before looking back to Steve. “I’d like to surrender myself for disciplinary action.”

“That won’t be necessary.” The colonel sighed, eyeing the pale man.

“Yes sir.” Steve nodded and the man turned. He muttered something to Peggy, before sauntering off with a smirk on his aged face.

“You’re late.” Peggy stood in front of Steve, arms crossed in mock annoyance. He pulled the transponder from his pocket and smirked.

“Couldn’t call my ride.”

“Hey!” Steve turned to Bucky, who continued to rally the fellow soldiers. “Let’s hear it for Captain America!”

Cheers erupted through the crowd, and everyone gave Steve a pat on the back. But all he really wanted was a few moments alone with Peggy. She smiled as well, briefly patting his arm while the men continued their cheer.

“Steve,” Bucky grabbed him, pointing to the ground. The man that helped them (He felt horrible not getting his name) curled into fetal position and began to shake violently.

“I need a medical team here, now!!” He shouted, trying to hold him still. “Can you hear me?”

“Pain…” The man muttered, scratching angrily where the IV had been. “Voices, and pain, and darkness. The never ceasing void-”

“It’s okay now-”

“No, it is not okay!!” The man snarled, gripping his head and rocking back and forth. “I could have done it Father, for you…”

“Who is this?” Peggy asked as Steve helped the medics lift the man.

“I don’t know his name, but he had been there longer than most men. Being tortured.” He answered sadly. The mans green eyes were so dark and lost that he wondered what they had actually done to him.

“I think he knows things.” Bucky turned to Peggy, nodding in acknowledgement. “But I don’t have any idea where he’s from, or who he is. I heard his screams constantly…”

“He could have been experimented on. Schmidt was attempting to recreate the formula.” Peggy watched the medical team take the man to another tent. “I’ll have to discuss this with Col. Phillips.”

Steve and Bucky nodded, not mentioning the ‘magic’ that the man claimed he did.

“You should go to medical too.” The blonde turned to his friend. “I found you in the same situation.”

“I’m fine Steve.” Bucky waved him off. “What do you think about our ‘magical’ friend?”

“After seeing Schmidt’s true form, there might not be much else that surprises me.”

**~****~**

“Fifth one was in Poland, near the Baltic. And the sixth one,” Steve glanced over the map again. “Was about here, thirty or forty miles west of the marginal line.”

A fellow soldier took the map, and Steve looked to Peggy, who seemed impressed.

“I just got a quick look-”

“Nobody’s perfect.” The brunette raised an eyebrow with a small smile. Steve smirked as she walked around and she beckoned him to follow. “You’re friend, he seems to be doing better.”

“Bucky? Yea, he recovers well.” The blonde nodded, hands folded neatly behind his back. They were in the underground war rooms in England. He was still so fascinated by it all.

“No, the pale gentleman.” She corrected. “Our doctors and scientists are astonished at his recovery rate. All the lacerations and infections were gone within hours of us arriving here.”

“Scientists?  Why are there scientists?”

“He threw a man through a wall.” Peggy stopped outside a door.

“You think Schmidt used an experimental serum on him?” Steve’s eyes widened. “The man is too arrogant to try it on someone else. He likes being the only real one.”

“If you have any other ideas captain, now would be a good time to suggest them.” Col. Phillips approached the two. “He is the longest held hostage by the enemy, with strength beyond superhuman capabilities. Our military and scientists don’t even have that technology.”

“Sergeant Barnes and I were with him when Schmidt escaped. He,” The captain paused, wondering if he really believed what had happened. Or if it was just all part of his imagination. “He zapped Schmidt with some sort of green light, saying something about tracking. And um, disappeared, reappeared next to Bucky before he fell, then disappeared again before reappearing on the other side with Bucky.”

“He what now?” Col. Phillips crossed his arms, glaring at Steve. “This isn’t a game captain. Are you telling me the man teleported Sergeant Barnes to safety?”

“I guess you could say that.” Steve shrugged. He didn’t know what happened. Teleporting was in those science fiction comics, not real life. “Main thing sir, is that he helped save our lives, and shouldn’t be stuck in a lab.”

“He’s not human.”

“He looks human to me sir. And if he was undergoing tests as long as the sergeant says, then you are making it worse. How would you like it if you escaped from being tortured and tested, only to be tortured and tested again? What gives you that right?”

“He does have a point there colonel.” Peggy straightened her shoulders. 

“We don’t have a name, or where he is from, or anything. He is considered a danger, especially after he casually _tossed_ one of our men through a wall.” The colonel snapped.

“Maybe we can consider having Captain Rogers talk with him.” Peggy suggested, eyes flashing to Steve. “He is the only one besides Sergeant Barnes whom the man has had any associations with. And considering that they already put their life on the line for each other, he might not attack him.”

Steve smiled, surprisingly okay with this. Maybe he could get a name, and some information out of the man.

“Fine. Captain, you can go see him. I’m not saving your ass if he lashes out.” The colonel turned on his heel and left.

“I am sure that everything will be fine captain. The man only lashed out when they came at him with anything sharp.” Peggy smiled sadly. “Just knock when you’re ready to come back out. Be safe.”

Steve nodded as one of the guards unlocked the door, and the blonde walked through, hearing the door lock behind him. It wasn’t like he _couldn’t_ bust it down himself. But that would be rude.

Lying on a bed in front of him was the man he and Bucky had saved. His skin was still eerily pale, the dark hair plastered over his sweaty skin. Bonds were back around his wrists, chest, and ankles, preventing any movement. The same clothing he was found in was still covering the overly thin body.

Steve’s anger raised in his chest. That was _not_ right. It was far beyond wrong. How could they allow this? 

“What have they done?” The blonde asked, approaching the bed slowly. Bound and luckily not gagged.

“I am a danger, so it seems.” The man responded tiredly, his voice hoarse. He could tell that his energy was still massively low. “Catapulting men through walls is not a polite thing to do to your captors.”

“Self defense.” The captain sighed heavily. “And we’re not your captors-”

“Oh how naïve you are.” The man laughed coldly, turning his head to face Steve. “I am strapped to a table. I am being tested unwillingly. Do not tell me that you are not my _captors_. And who is to say that maybe I just wanted to slay their waste of a life, and be done with it? You should fear me, mortal. You should just run off, because you will not live long enough to regret keeping me around. How do you know I will not kill you?”

Steve ignored the comment, trying to get him to realize that he, Bucky and a couple others meant no harm. To him, this was a man who had suffered greatly _before_ Schmidt had gotten his hands on him. No one was just this angry from birth. No one told others to run.

“Because you saved my friend.”

Silence. The captain hit a soft spot.

“And if you had wanted us dead, you could have used your, magic, as you call it, to kill us. Instead, you attacked Schmidt. That doesn’t seem like a man who would slay others for fun.”

“Like you believe that I have magic, puny man.” He scoffed, tone a little warmer.

“I don’t. But what I saw wasn’t just an illusion. Schmidt didn’t do that to you. You were too used to it. It was natural, right?”

“I must say,” The man spoke calmly, his voice too low even for Steve to consider safe. “I am impressed. A mortal who is not an idiotic oaf like your Colonel Phillips. I may like you, Captain Rogers.”

“See, you know my name.” Steve smirked, cautiously approaching the bed. “May I know yours?”

“How very amiable of you to ask.” The man sneered. “Surely a creature as low as myself does not deserve your kindness, nor a name.”

“With all due respect, as far as I am concerned you have given me no reason to consider you a ‘creature‘. You were brave when you saved Sergeant Barnes, even in your weakened condition.”

There was another silence, and Steve thought that maybe the man didn’t want to talk to him. He wanted a name though. Calling him a ‘man’ wasn’t helping.

“My name is Loki.”

“Loki.” Steve repeated. That name sounded familiar, and, well to be honest, odd.

“Yes, you buffoon.” The man, _now Loki_ , Steve thought, snapped.

“Do you have a last name, Loki?” The captain questioned, the name feeling foreign on his tongue.

“Just Loki for now, Captain Rogers.” Loki’s voice softened and Steve smiled.

“You can call me Steve then.” He pulled a chair right next to the bed, and sat down. “Now, I’ll most likely get in trouble for this, but I’m going to take the restraints off.”

“Are you sure that is wise, Captain Rogers?” Loki responded, his voice quiet. “You know nothing of me, or what I may do to you. Of what _I could_ do to you.”

“You’re right, I don’t. But seeing as you are still very weak, you wouldn’t risk it.” Steve winced at the fact his first name still wasn’t being used.

Loki scowled. This human was infuriating. He was just brushing his threats off, as if they were nothing. He could kill every, single, mortal in this underground hub. It would be easy to slice their throats when they were least expecting it.

But he was still weak, and the mortal **_thing_** calling himself the Red Skull was higher on his hit list. Maybe he should just go along with the idiotic humans. There wasn’t really another choice. At least not as of right now or the near future.

“You are right Captain. I am skill weak, but when I am stronger, do not expect me to accept your acts of kindness.”

The captain smirked, and gently undid all the restraints holding Loki down. If he really wanted too, Loki knew he could have broken them off himself. But that would have pitted the humans even more against him.

“There.” Steve felt triumphant as Loki sat up, groaning in some pain and stiffness. “Better?”

“Much so. I thank you.” He nodded graciously, rubbing his hands over the raw skin around his wrists. Steve watched him, gasping when a spark of green left Loki’s fingertips, and healed the skin beneath them.

“How, did Schmidt actually do something to you?”

“Other than the casual torturing and causing pain, the man did nothing.”

“Then, that?” The blonde pointed toward the healed wounds. “What was that?”

“I am not adverse to discussing this.” Loki waved it off, folding his hands in his lap. He didn’t like being contained, nor did he like being among the humans. “If I may ask Captain Rogers, what year is it?”

“Um, 1942.” He answered, confused.

“Wormhole…” The other whispered, cringing. No wonder he had felt so much pain before landing. When he had let go of his fathers staff, it was the year 2011 on Midgard.

“What?”

“As you can already tell,” Loki snarled, anger filling his veins. “I am not from here, you pathetic mortal.”

He stood from the bed, pacing eagerly from corner to corner of the small room. (More like cell).

“Curse you Odin!” He shouted, surprising Steve. The captain didn’t move, but instead watched his new friend (could he call him that?) grow in anger. “This is your punishment. You’ve known for years this would happen! That I would land among these pathetic life forms, and have to suffer!”

Green static started forming at his fingertips. Loki was beyond furious at the moment. Odin knew. He had too. He knew that his _son_ would fall to Midgard, and land right in the middle of War Zone Germany. Heimdall would have told him as much. Loki wasn’t adverse to the pathetic wars the mortals fought. It was a waste of time, but he and Thor learned about them as they happened.

_Thor. Your waste of a brother. Or, your waste of a fiend, Jotun. He’s not your brother, he never was. He would kill you with his bare hands when if he found out about your true nature. Kill the monster…_

Loki bellowed in old Norse, a flash of green hitting the wall behind the soldier. Ah yes, the beloved soldier. He was important to this group of mortals.

“Loki,” The captain stood, holding his hands out. He didn’t want to harm him. “Calm down.”

“I should kill you!!” He growled, slamming Steve into the wall with a flash. “I should annihilate your entire race!” A silver dagger appeared in his hands, so close to the captains throat, to his beating pulse.

Steve should be scared. But he wasn’t. The man, Loki, was having a meltdown. And maybe he had every right to do so. And magic was looking like an acceptable choice of what he was doing.

“But you won’t” The captain breathed. Loki was strong, almost too strong. _So not human_ , Steve thought, _But then, what? And Magic?_

“And how do you know this, pathetic mortal?” Ah, there it was. An insecurity, a fault. Loki’s eyes not only lightened, but his voice was weaker. Only by a small amount. “How do you know that I would not take your life? You are so precious to these, these humans,”

“Because, I believe in the good of people.” The hold loosened, allowing the captain to breathe better. Loki still held the dagger close, but his resolve was weakening. “I don’t know you. But you have given me no real reason for me to believe you to be a ruthless murderer.”

“That is what I am, Captain.” Loki growled. “A monster, born in the harsh cold, left to die…”

“You’re not human, so? I don’t care, and neither do the men you walked back with. You acted as a solider, you were brave when you saved Bucky. And though you didn’t mention it, after seeing that healing trick today, you did that to others when you could. As far as I’m concerned, a monster wouldn’t do that. And you saw a monster that day. We all did.”

Loki dropped the dagger with a loud clank and backed away. He sank silently to his knees and covered his face with his hands. This just felt so wrong to him. He _helped_ the humans. Saved the sergeant, healed the wounded. Because he wanted to. He did so _voluntarily_ , without much of a second thought. The captain knew nothing of his life, of what he had done, of what he will do. The man was stupid, but very brave and terrible stubborn.

“I do not deserve your kindness Captain Rogers. I have killed, I have nearly committed genocide, I am beyond saving. Beyond redemption. I should be executed.” Loki looked down at his hands as they started to turn blue from exhaustion.

_Look at you. He despises you, despises your blue skin and your burning eyes-_

Steve’s eyes widened, but he didn’t become frightened as the other had expected. “There is a lot you have to tell the colonel, and probably others. But I’m not going to let them continue to do things to you. Do you understand this Loki?” The captain knelt beside Loki, setting a hand on his shoulder. The contact was cool against his palm, even through the shirt.

“You could have left me.” He whispered surprised at his kind words. His skin turned back to the color Steve was used to seeing.

“I didn’t. And maybe one day you can tell me about the, things, you’ve said you’ve done. But I leave no one behind.”

“I believe I owe you a debt. I owe you my life.” Loki kept his gaze glued to the floor.

“You don’t-”

“Where I am from, I would. So, Captain Rogers, I am in your debt. As well as the debt of your warriors.” He nodded, eyes still dark and depressed. “I thank you again.”

“C’mon. Maybe I can get you out of here, and into proper clothes.” Steve helped Loki stand, pulling an arm to him, and heading to the door. “Agent Carter?”

“Captain,” She opened the door, staring at both men. “I think we need to have him speak with Col. Phillips.”

“The sooner he’s out of here, the better.”

**~****~**

“Now, I’m only going to ask this one more time. Where are you from?” Col. Phillips looked over the man seated in front of him.

“Where I am from, is called Asgard. Highest in the Nine Realms.” Loki replied, rolling his eyes. How many times would he need to explain this?

“And your name is Loki. As in, the God of Mischief and Chaos?” Peggy added from beside the colonel.

“You are very educated Lady Carter.” Loki nodded. At least they weren’t being stupid. Well, at least _she_ wasn’t being stupid.

“How do you expect us to believe that?” The colonel sat down across from him.

“I threw a man through a wall, did I not?” Loki earned a glare. “That was advancing me with a series of sharp objects. Your Red Skull did not give me superhuman strength, or any other abilities I possess. He is arrogant enough to not use it on another life form.”

“And why are you telling us?” Peggy leaned against the table, arms crossed.

“Lady Carter, I have been through more than any mortal man could even manage to handle. And not with just Johann Schmidt. Whether you choose to believe me or not, I am who I say. Captain Rogers, and Sergeant Barnes are choosing to believe me. You have seen what Schmidt can do, and you know that it is not from your planet. So,”

“That leaves the conclusion that there is more out there then we ‘know’ there is.” She finished with a smile. “Well colonel, I’m going on a limb and taking his word for it. He should be dead from the amount of torture and experiments that Schmidt has done. He clearly, is not.”

“Mentally, you’re still unstable. I saw the episode you had in the room.” Col. Phillips, sighed. “But, maybe, and I said maybe, you may be of use Loki…” The man indicated for his full name.

“Loki,” He paused. A true Odinson, he was not. “Laufeyson.”

“I’ve got a god in my god damn facilities.” The colonel rolled his eyes. “Let’s get you outfitted with a uniform-”

“Uniform?”

“Yes. You need to blend in so suspicions will stay low. And I want you and Stark to sit and talk. We need a file started. You saw the weapon Schmidt was using?”

“Yes, I believe I may know some about it.” He paused and the colonel gave him a look. Loki didn’t want to continue, but if he wanted to ‘blend’ he better start. “My fa- A relative, created it many a millennia ago. Before I was born. There was a war long ago with a race known as the Frost Giants, and Odin All-Father had left it on Midgard, somewhere in Norway.”

“That’s where the bastard attacked a few months ago.” Col. Phillips stood up. “I need to go speak with Stark. Laufeyson, when Captain Rogers is called in, attend with him. Agent Carter will bring you up on everything else, and your status.”

The man hurried out, closing the door behind him. Peggy took the seat across from Loki, and pulled out a folder.

“I do not wish to become a puppet for your government Lady Carter.” Loki sat up straight, hands folded neatly on the table. “Nor a lab rat. I am a prince.”

“My parents used to read me the Norse Myths as a child.” Peggy smiled as she opened the folder. “You were always my favorite. Causing mischief and such. I understand that you don’t want to be a puppet. But we have to give you an identity for being on, Midgard, as you called it? You don’t exist.”

“Lady Carter, your intelligence is far beyond most in this Realm.” Loki smirked with a slight bow of the head.

“Wait till you meet Howard Stark. He’s a genius.”

Loki smiled again, feeling a bit of acceptance for once. The captain and his friend Bucky had shown no real issues with him and his magic. They were sure questioning it, and having a hard time _believing_ it. But most were already accepting, something he didn’t have on Asgard. Sure, their militia would want him for a weapon, the god knew this. But there were already others that would prevent the testing and containment.

“If you want, you can keep your name. You’re a British soldier, but was deflected to the American army because of your abilities.” The woman set papers in front of him. “I know this is undesirable, but it’s what we can do. Agent Loki Laufeyson of the Strategic Scientific Reserve.”

“I can accept.” Loki nodded, knowing he still didn’t have much choice. He couldn’t go home. It would cause a paradox, and Odin would most likely have him murdered as an imposter. “Under a condition, though.”

“We might have to see what that condition is.” A thin eyebrow raised above her eye.

“The Tesseract is too powerful for any mortal to have their hands on. I do not have the means to keep it safe, now. In seventy years, I will. If it stays locked away, I’ll accept being one of your warriors. And I wish to work with Captain Rogers.”

“I’ll discuss it with Col. Phillips.” Peggy nodded, but understood to the extent. She stood up, beckoning him toward the door. “You’ve been quite attached to the captain as of late.”

“He saved my life. I owe him a debt.” Loki stood and followed her. “In fact, I owe most here a debt.”

Peggy smiled again, deciding to leave the subject. A darkness resided in his eyes sometimes, causing concern. There was something broken about this man, no, god. Instead she informed him more about his ‘life’ and gave him a time to be fitted for a uniform.

He wasn’t to keen on the uniform and ‘normal’ clothing, but again, it was what it was. Following their instructions, or being pushed back into a room.

She hoped with Steve’s kindness, that maybe Loki would be a great asset to the them, And maybe in time become a good friend to Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! The next chapter.
> 
> 1\. I have decided to do an update every Saturday, that way, you all have a set date and it just doesn't surprise you. I'll do my best to post in the morning, but they'll most likely be mid-afternoon or evening. This story is complete.
> 
> 2\. I kind of gave into my Loki feels in this chapter. He insults (Silvertongue) and attacks Steve, unwilling to accept the kindness he offers. And is forced to accept what Col. Phillips and Agent Carter set up lifewise for him. There's really no other choice.
> 
> 3\. This one will not be a romantic story. Other than a bit for Peggy and Steve. Loki and Steve will not be explored in this story. They're one of my OTP's yes, but I believe the next story or two will highlight their relationship better. I like to make my characters take their time.
> 
> 4\. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND WORDS AND READING. I really appreciate everything. It's what keeps me writing.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to fit in, and finds that he likes the Captain's friends and fellow warriors more than he thought.

“These are the weapon factories we know about. Sergeant Barnes said that HYDRA shipped all the parts to another facility that isn’t on this map. Loki-”

“Agent Laufeyson.” Peggy corrected. No one else knew of his real nature, besides Steve, Bucky, Col. Phillips, Peggy, and Stark. A couple others suspected something odd when objects appeared out of now where or disappeared.

That earned the god a scolding from Steve, but Bucky was encouraging the little tricks.

“Agent Laufeyson,” Steve repeated, turning to the colonel. The man just nodded, beckoning him to continue. “Confirmed it. He heard Schmidt and Zola discuss moving the parts. His tracking spell hasn’t settled in properly yet, so we don’t have a tab on them.”

“Did you just say spell, Captain?” Col. Phillips raised an eyebrow.

“Correct sir. He hit Schmidt with it right before he got away at the factory.”

“I’m getting too old for this crap.” The colonel turned, the other two following behind. “Agent Carter coordinate with MI6. I want every allied eyeball looking for that main HYDRA base.”

“What about us?” She asked, Steve stepping in behind her. She always looked so poised and beautiful in his mind.

“We are gonna set a fire on to Johann Schmidt’s ass.” The man replied, a blonde woman handing him some papers. “What do you say Rogers? It’s your map, think you can wipe HYDRA off of it?”

Steve avoided looking at the blonde next to Col. Phillips, for she was staring at him. It was making him uncomfortable.

“Yes sir.” He responded. “I’ll need a team.”

“We’re already putting together the best men-”

“With all do respect sir, so am I.”

 

**~****~**

“Do that again.”

“Do what again?” Loki smirked, looking upon the other men around him. This was the small group that had actually spoken with him while walking back from the HYDRA base. Though one was kind of disgusting, they brought back memories of his childhood with Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three. He shivered at the thought of those idiots.

For some reason, this group of soldiers (The captain and Agent Carter had corrected him from calling them warriors multiple times) were very accepting, and didn’t care that he wasn’t a brute. Though none of them were built like Aesir warriors, they were yet very brave men. And they were accepting Loki, and his ‘tricks of the trade’ as the man called Dum Dum Dugan called it.

Sergeant Barnes had insisted on Loki joining the group for the night out, as the captain wanted to speak with them; Loki included. So he decided to learn the names of these mortals he would be helping.

Dum Dum Dugan was sort of their ringleader (behind the captain and sergeant of course) and kind of a sarcastic twit. Loki appreciated his comebacks to not only himself, but the others. Gabe Jones was a master of languages, speaking German, French, Italian, and others that the god didn’t really catch, but made a note to ask further questions later. Montgomery Falsworth was very mysterious but had a sense of humor. He’d been trained in espionage and reminded Loki a bit of himself.

Jim Morita was from a place named Fresno in the land of California, and was a good man and soldier. The other was a French man named Jacques Dernier, and only Jones could understand him.

The god sat with the men, surprised that he remembered their names. He was always taught not to grow attached to mortals, but this group was different. They all had a past, and had done things they weren’t very proud of.

“So you’re from a far off land?” Falsworth asked, drinking from his mug. “A mystical land, as I’ve heard.”

“I am not to speak of my origins. I am from London.” Loki smirked. The colonel had warned him to ‘behave’ around mortals in public.

“Dude,” Morita laughed, “Captain Rogers told us about you being a magical god and stuff. And after seeing what HYDRA and Schmidt can do, I’m willing to believe in the existence of the Norse Gods.”

“Ah, but do so, and not trust me. For I am the God of Mischief and Chaos.” Loki’s lip curled into a smug one. With a snap of his fingers, all of their alcoholic beverages disappeared.

“It would be a word to the wise not to take my beer away.” Dugan chuckled darkly, raising an eyebrow. “I am impressed. Magic, a thing of fairy tales and all that crap.”

Loki snapped again, and they’re beverages returned, fuller than before.

“Good man this one!!” Dugan announced, reminding Loki briefly of Volstagg. But a much better (and a little thinner) version.

“Loki.” Steve warned and approached the group from behind, noticing the fuller mugs and glasses. “That’s cheating. And not in public.”

“All in good fun captain, I assure you.” Loki smirked.

“I am sure.” He took a seat, “May I speak with them alone? I’ll speak with you and Sergeant Barnes after, I promise.”

Loki nodded, feeling a little disappointed. He was having fun with the mortals. But he stood, and walked toward the seargeant who was alone at the bar.

“Agent.” The man nodded.

“Sergeant.” Loki took the stool beside him. He looked tired. “You may call me Loki.”

“Then I guess Bucky’s good enough as well.” He turned, looking at the (god?) beside him. “You still look like you’ve been through hell.”

“As do you. But believe me when I say I have been through worse than what the Red Skull and his goons put me through.” Loki answered darkly, remembering the snake venom and entrails of his son.

“Have you really had your lips sewn shut?”

“More than once.”

“Ouch.”

Loki started laughing, throwing his head back. It felt good to laugh, for he had not done so naturally for a long time.

“I must say that the mortal myths are mostly true.”

“So you gave birth to an eight legged horse?” Bucky’s eyes widened.

“And a serpent, and a wolf, and a half Aesir and Jotun daughter. She is the ruler of Hel.” He spoke fondly, but his eyes turned dark. Loki closed his eyes, thinking of all the ways he wanted Odin to suffer for not giving him the chance to raise his own children. Yet he would take a monster and raise him? How is that plausible?

“I can tell this is a sore subject.” Bucky felt sorry. He remembered reading some of the myths of the gods children being taken from him. Against his will. “Sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for sergeant.” The god growled, taking a deep breath. Control. He needed to control himself. He did not want to disappoint the captain, or the man beside him.

_How did this come about? You’re a monster, a nightmare. You thrive on chaos. You deserve no one. No friends, or family._

Odin’s voice filled his head.

_**You are unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed.** _

_**You are unworthy, and deserve death little Jotun.** _

“Loki?” A hand laid gently on his shoulder.

The god opened his eyes, finding the captain staring at him. He didn’t look upset, or pitiful. He looked as if he didn’t want Loki in pain.

“I am sorry captain. Just a thought.”

“You can speak with Bucky or myself if you need too.” Steve nodded, noticing the lost look in his eyes. “We do consider you our friend.”

The god nodded weakly, letting a breath out.

“See, told you.” Bucky smiled after he heard the men agree to work with Steve. “They’re all idiots.”

Steve smiled, taking a seat on the other side of Bucky. Loki smirked at the sergeants comment. He wasn’t too far off there.

“How ‘bout you two?” The captain smiled, looking onto the countertop. “You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?”

“Hell no.” Bucky stared off into the distance, gathering his thoughts. “That little guy from Brooklyn, that was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I’m following him.”

Steve stared at his friend a moment and smiled. He looked up to Loki, who had been studying both men during their conversation.

“I do not have anything better to do.” The god smirked, giving a playful eye roll. “I guess I will fight alongside you mortals. It is to my advantage to skin that Red Skull alive anyways-”

“Loki,” Steve exasperated, shaking his head.

“We do have names, your royal godliness.” Bucky chuckled, taking a swig from his mug. He turned to Steve and smiled evilly. “But you’re keeping the outfit, right?”

“You know what,” Steve looked a poster from the tour, a smile spreading across his face. “It’s kind of growing on me.”

Loki and Bucky both laughed until they heard the loud singing die down. Curious, the god and both men leaned back on their stools, finding Agent Carter walking in. Even Loki (who was normally immune and in control of his attraction of others) felt his eyes widen along with the captains and the sergeants.

Steve gulped nervously at her. She wore a red dress, perfectly fitted. It hugged her curves and displayed her legs beautifully. The trademark red lipstick matched, as did her shoes.

“Captain.”

“Agent Carter.” She walked in, stopping in front of him. He held down his boyish tendencies, and acted as the gentleman his mother raised him to be. She acknowledged the other two, who muttered a weak _ma’am_ , and nodded in unison.

Bucky was still gawking, and Loki pretended to be interested in his nails for the time being.

“Howard has some equipment for you to try. Tomorrow morning.” Her voice was smooth and even, just as always. Steve nodded, following along, afraid to speak.

“Sounds good.” He finally managed. When she looked away, the captain found himself looking her over, before she turned back and spoke again. “I see your top squad is prepping for duty.”

“You don’t like music?” Bucky asked. Loki tried not to hit the man, but he would let him make a fool of himself. It would entertainly the god.

“I do, actually.” Peggy responded, keeping her eyes on Steve. The captain didn’t look away either. “I might, even when this is all over, go dancing.”

“Then what are we waiting for.” Bucky responded, ignoring Loki’s jab into his side.

“The right partner,” She smiled, her eyes meeting Steve’s and holding his gaze. The captain couldn’t help but smile even a little bit. “O’Eight hundred captain. And Agent Laufeyson, Howard would like to meet with you before about some of the weapons retrieved from the HYDRA base.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Loki nodded, smiling.

All three watched her saunter away. Bucky’s eyes were still the size of saucers, and Steve was still smiling like an idiot.

“I’m invisible.” Bucky chuckled, shaking his head. “I, I’m turning into you. This is a horrible dream.”

“Don’t take it so hard.” Steve patted his shoulder. “Maybe she’s got a friend?”

“I do not understand.” Loki frowned, shoving his hands into the pockets of his clothing. It was not what he was used too, but he didn’t mind the more simple look. “You are not growing two more inches to match his height, nor are you turning blonde. Do you have shape shifting abilities?”

“What?” Bucky questioned, looking at Loki like he was crazy.

“He means that I used to not hold the attention of women.” Steve smiled, patting Loki on the shoulder.

“Why not? You are a fine specimen, like Thor. All women flock to the strong warrior, not the weak-”

“He doesn’t know.” Bucky nodded.

“Know what?” The god asked, looking between the two men.

“You can explain that bud.” The sergeant chuckled, gripping both of their shoulders briefly. “I’m heading back.”

Steve gave his goodbye, and Loki nodded at the man before turning his attention back to Steve.

“Does this have to do with the questioning I was receiving from the colonel? About, superhuman capabilities?”

“In a manner.” Steve sat at the bar, bidding Loki to join him. “There was a man named Dr. Erskine, who created a super soldier serum. He worked with Schmidt before, and the man tested it on himself, resulting in what we saw at the factory. It was an imperfect serum. The doctor perfected it.”

The captain tapped the bar thoughtfully, finding the right words to say.

“He chose you.” Loki spoke. “Because the serum could make a good man better, or a mad man worse.”

“I was small, and weak most of my life, and Dr. Erskine gave me a chance to become more than I had the chance to be. And I’m going to use it to help those who can’t fight for themselves.”

“I can see why this Dr. Erskine has chosen you Captain Rogers.” Loki nodded sadly. He didn’t relate to the captain, other than being the small and weak one of a group. The god knew if given the opportunity, he would have been in he same shoes as Schmidt. “You are a good man.”

“I don’t like bullies.”

The statement made Loki smile. Maybe there were a little similarities between the two. And hopefully in time, there might be more.

 

**~****~**

“You must be Agent Laufeyson.” An enthusiastic voice called, approaching Loki quickly. “Though I do know of your, abilities.”

“Howard Stark, I presume?” Loki nodded and shook the mans hand. He felt odd, in this uniform they gave him. It was nothing like is Aesir armor. In fact it was more comfortable, and he felt strangely at ease in the odd clothing.

_You’re turning into a puny mortal. Becoming weak, and just like them. This isn’t you. You should be tearing at their throats like the monster you are._

“You okay there?” Starks voice pulled the god from his mind. “Lost you for a bit.”

“Sorry, still, adjusting.” Loki nodded after shaking his head, and adjusted the jacket. It even had small pins he ‘earned’ to acquire this position.

“Ah yes!” The man smiled, leading Loki over to an array of objects and shields. “So, you’re magic an all. I know this. But where do you store it?”

“You are easily believing this.” Loki walked next to him. “Others would not be so accepting.”

“I’ve seen a lot. There is not much else that can surprise me. But back to the question.”

“I usually have an array of staves that I carry. But those are not with me, so I only use my magic when I really need too.”

“Like the small pranks around the bunker?” Stark laughed. “We’ll come up with something for future use.” The man waved him off, entering a room. He slid a lab coat on, and beckoned the god to follow him. “Right now, I’m looking at what Captain Rogers brought back from the HYDRA factory.”

Loki looked into the chamber, seeing a small claw grab what looked like a piece of the Tesseract.

“I have been told you know about it.”

“Only some.” The god thought for a moment. “It is dangerous, an can be used as a weapon, which is why Odin hid it. Whoever is in control of the cube, controls the outcome of what their greatest desire is. Though in reality, the cube cannot really be controlled.”

“Well,” Stark used the claw to carefully bring it closer. “The signature is unusual. Alpha beta rate neutral. But I doubt Rogers picked up on that.” The man smirked, looking over to Loki and another scientist taking notes.

“I would advise you be careful Stark. It is not controllable.”

“Seems harmless enough.” The man ignored the warning. “Hard to see what all the fuss is about.”

“Stark,” Loki growled a warning again when the man started bringing another current toward the small element.

The chamber housing it exploded, sending Stark, his scientist, and unfortunately Loki in an array of directions. The god was okay, some glass embedded in his skin from being to close to the chamber, but the other two looked beat up.

“Write that down.” Stark muttered, before laying flat on the floor again.

“Stupid man,” The god muttered, shaking his head to rid the glass from his hair. Brilliant, into danger, yet stupid.

Loki liked him already.

 

**~****~**

Steve stared awkwardly at the blonde woman sitting in front of him. She was praising him for saving all those men. He didn’t know how to answer, nor how to react and stuttered too much.

He crossed his arms when she approached, mentioning something about wives, and being a hero. The captain tried to not look at her, but the woman tugged at his tie, and pulled him into a corner, latching her lips to his.

How the hell was he supposed to respond to that?

“Captain!” Peggy’s voice forced the woman to push him away, and he turned to not only see her, but Loki standing beside the woman. Both looking very upset. “We’re ready for you, if you’re not otherwise occupied.”

The brunette looked away, and stormed off.

“Agent Carter, wait…” Steve followed, feeling terrible. He had no idea what was really going on. Loki glared at the blonde woman, scarring her enough to make sure she stayed away from the captain, and whispering a spell under his breath. He then followed the two, staying a couple feet behind. Peggy was upset, and he was not going to mess with her that way.

“Looks like finding a partner wasn’t that hard after all.” She seethed, walking briskly.

“Peggy, that’s not what you thought it was…” The captain wiped his mouth for the thousandth time, and adjusted his tie. He didn’t know what it was.

“I don’t think anything captain. Not one thing.” Peggy barely looked back at him. She was too upset, and she really shouldn’t be. “Always wanted to be a solider, and now you are. Just like all the rest.”

“Well what about you and Stark?” Steve jumped right in, finding no fault in his (not his) actions. “How do I know you two haven’t been… Fondueing?”

The brunette stopped abruptly, and even Loki knew that she was even more pissed. The god wanted to smack the captain right over the head. Even being from a different world, he knew what Steve had meant.

“You still don’t know a bloody thing about women.” She exasperated, and walked away. Steve looked like a hurt puppy when the god approached next to him, glaring at his stupidity.

“You are really stupid. But, that blonde woman would not be bothering you again.” Loki smirked, folding his hands behind him.

“Loki, what did you-”

“UG, you jerk!!” The woman approached, pointing a finger at Loki. “You did this to me!!”

Steve couldn’t help the laughter that escaped his mouth. The woman’s hair was now a god awful shade of pink, and curled and stuck out in all directions. It certainly gained the laughter of others.

“I have no idea of what you speak of miss.” Loki played innocent, but the smirk was evident. “In fact, I have no idea who you are.”

“You little rat bastard-” She approached, seething.

“Woah there, you have no right to speak to an agent like that Pvt. Lorraine.” Stark came up, separating the two. “And, I don’t know how your hair became that, but obviously it wasn’t Agent Laufeyson. Back to your station.”

The woman huffed, leaving the three behind.

“Loki,” Steve turned to him, still smiling. “Please don’t do anything like that again.”

“We are trying to keep your abilities on the down low.” Stark added. “Though I liked the touch of pink.”

“It was more for Agent Carters benefit than yours, Captain.” The god nodded, not agreeing to follow their directions. “But I believe Stark is ready for you.”

“And you as well agent.” The mans eyes lit up. Both knew that wasn’t a good sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that chapter! I'm sorry it was up later tonight!! Didn't have time this morning because of work... Loki's learning to fit in a little, and respects the Howling Comandos, Cap, Peggy, Bucky and Stark for choosing to be kind and accepting of him.
> 
> Hmm, what's going on in that head of his? We'll maybe see...
> 
> Oh, and I just wanted Loki to play a prank on the chick that kissed Cap cause it was funny. And, I'm pretty sure I see Cap. Nicholls from War Horse as Loki in uniform when he's at base and in public. Low profile yo. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, and I love comments and critique!!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki learns to fight alongside Steve and his friends. But will their kindness last?

“Fondue is just cheese and bread my friend.” Stark laughed, pulling the other two along with him to the lab.

“Really?” Steve suddenly felt guilty, accusing Peggy of that was terrible. “I didn’t think…”

“You mortals never do.” Loki added, examining the trinkets displayed before them. Steve shot him a glare, but smiled a little.

“Nor should you, pal.” The genius ignored Loki, but smirked at his comment. “The moment you think you know what’s going on in a woman’s head, is the moment your goose is well and truly cooked.”

“Do mortal men have geese that get cooked upon when they are wrong about what is inside a mortal woman’s head? I do not understand…” He frowned again, crossing his arms, and resting his chin on his fist.

“It’s just a saying, agent.” Stark laughed, but stopped as soon as the gods eyes narrowed in his direction. After the incident with the blonde woman…

“I weep for your children.”

“There aren’t any yet.” Stark nodded. He would probably also weep for his children, for that wasn’t really his desire. Other than to pass his legacy on… “And there might not be any.”

The god nodded, the subject starting to bother him once again. The captain picked up on this and turned to Stark about what he needed to show him.

“My job at the moment is making sure that you and your men do not get killed.” The genius walked up to a table displaying some sort of fabric. “Carbon polymer. Should withstand your average German bayonet,”

“Though HYDRA’s not going to attack with a lousy pocket knife.” The god added, a proud smile showing upon his lips. Steve guess he must had been talking with Howard and Peggy earlier in the day.

“I also hear you’re kind of attached.” Stark tapped the shield that Steve had used in the factory inferno.

“It’s handier than you might think.” The captain gazed briefly at the shield, before staring at a table full of, off looking ones.

“I took the liberty of coming up with some options.” Stark looked down, tapping a particular one. “This ones fun. She’s been fitted with electrical relays-”

“She?” Loki asked, looking down at the shields displayed before them. He actually thought they were ugly and kind of absurd looking. What happened to just a simple shield?

“I often call my creations he or she, depending on what gender I think they would be. It’s a common practice.”

“You mortals are weird.” The god poked one, shocking himself. “I would think that my shields would be enough.”

“Not if we’re spread out, and that is a huge possibility.” The captain responded, another hidden shield grabbing his attention. “What about this?”

“No, no, that’s just a prototype-” The genius’ eyes widened when Steve found it.

“What’s it made of?” The blonde slipped it onto his arm. It was simple. Round, light, and had an interesting look.

“Vibranium, with a hint of adamantium. Stronger than steel, and a third the weight.” Stark nodded, watching Steve mess with it a bit. “It’s completely vibration absorbent.”

“Why is it not standard issue, if it so well made?” Loki asked, knocking on the round shield a little. It sounded light, and Steve didn’t feel anything when the god hit it a little harder.

“That’s the rarest metal on Earth.” The other scoffed, looking at the two with a smile. “What you’re holding there, that’s all we got.”

Steve looked quite content with the shield, and Loki noticed a couple of staves laid out on another table. Shocked, he went to examine them, finding one in particular reminded him of Gungnir.

“Ah, I see the agent has found our more recent developments.” The genius waltzed over, hands in his pockets. “You said you carry an ‘array of staves’, so I designed some. I don’t know how you would make them store your energy, but I thought they might help.”

“If a Schmidt and his little scientist pet Zola can design weapons from the Tesseract, I can find a way to make these store my magic. Though I am not on Asgard, I must learn to translate some of Earth’s magic to Aesir.”

“Earth has magic?” Steve asked, his blue eyes as wide as saucers.

“How do you think things grow? It’s a very natural, and young magic, but I can still use it.” The god shrugged, and picked up a particular staff. “This, this feels right. What’s it made of?”

“Just adamantium. Very expensive to produce, but I have the money, and so does the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Who funds this among other things.”

The click of heels grabbed the god and men’s attention when Peggy walked in. He respected the woman, for she reminded him a bit of his mother. Strong, beautiful, and didn’t really need a man. Except on Asgard, it was required for a maiden to marry. The brunette was still was upset and Loki mumbled a polite ‘agent’ with a bow, before backing next to Stark.

“Are you quite finished Mr. Stark? I’m sure the captain has some, unfinished business.” The last part came out in distain. Peggy stopped in front of them, setting a hand on her hip.

“What do you think?” Steve asked, a smile spreading across his handsome face. Before he realized it, Peggy’s eyes examined the shield briefly before taking a gun off the table. The captain ducked behind his shield for protection as the woman fired the gun with four shots, no dent in the shield, and no harm to the captain.

The blonde looked up, scared from behind his protection when Peggy spoke again. “Yes, I think it works.” She smiled, walking past a shielded Steve, and a cowering Stark. Loki was just smiling, liking this woman’s personality even more.

“I had some ideas about the uniform.” The captain pulled a paper out from his pocket, still gazing at the woman walking away from them. Starks expression matched his.

“Whatever you want pal.” The genius took the paper, not even glancing at it.

“Mortals.” Loki muttered, amused at the men’s faces. And of course the captain would stick to that color scheme.

 

**~****~**

Loki wasn’t sure how he would fare in his first battle alongside the captain. He was afraid to cause an extent of the violence he knew he could emit. The god didn’t want to hurt the men, not truly. They had become something to him, something that he never thought was possible.

During training together, they sparred, never really hurting one another. When Morita challenged him, saying he wasn’t really that strong, the god took him down in seconds.

They didn’t call him weak after that.

The captain burst in first, shield at hand, and the others followed. Taking down the HYDRA agents was easy with guns blazing.

The god blasted the men, while the captain fought mostly hand to hand. It seemed that they were often back to back while the enemy circled them.

“Would you do the honors?” Steve briefly turned to Loki, who gave his most evil grin.

“With pleasure.” The god ducked an whirled his staff just as the captain jumped, sending the HYDRA men in all directions of the warehouse.

“I swear those two just enjoy showing off.” Bucky laughed after they had escaped from the building collapsing. “A god and a superhuman. With ridiculous ‘uniforms’. What a team.”

“Don’t forget about my ever faithful Howling Commandos.” Steve patted the sergeants shoulder. “You guys did well.”

“I guess we did.” Dugan shrugged. “We are the best of the best. But the horns?” He looked at Loki, gesturing to his entire garb. “What is with the horns? And the leather? And the metal?”

“It is what I am known for. Even in your mythologies, by ‘costume’ has always had a horned helmet. This is my Aesir armor.”

“Does Thor have a ridiculous helmet?” Jones piped up, smirking at the costume.

“Yes.” The god answered, not really wanting to mention his not-brother, but he was telling them about how ridiculous the thunder gods helmet was. “Wings.”

“I would take horns any day!” Dugan shouted.

The others snorted, and even Loki found himself laughing at the mans jokes (even if they were incredibly distasteful at times.)

Their missions continued on in this fashion for weeks. The men running out (or Loki teleporting them to safety) and the captain on his motorbike leaving behind explosions and ruin.

They knew Schmidt was growing upset. Each mission, more and more HYDRA agents appeared, shouting their ridiculous slogan. But each was becoming successful. Destroying the factories were gaining praise from both the military and the public.

Loki helped kept them warm in the cooler areas, and helped shield the men from bullets. He was finding a sense of belonging, and no one was mocking him for his choice of battle.

The tasks were becoming harder, and Loki distinctively remembered seeing the captain snap his compass closed during a recording for their superiors. Inside the cap, resided a photo of Peggy, and the god knew that Captain Rogers was in love with her. They all did.

Continuous fighting was wearing HYDRA down. Their factories were gone, and they were so close to knowing where the main base was.

It was just going to take some zip lining on to a speed train to acquire that knowledge.

 

**~****~**

“I can’t believe we’ve actually made it this far.” Bucky sat next to Steve, poking a fire Loki had made. The shield around their small camp made no light or person visible from the outside. “We might be able to stop Schmidt.”

“I just want this to be over. I don’t like what Schmidt is doing. I don’t like what he wants to do. I don’t like bullies.” The captain sighed.

“Captain America is growing tired?” The sergeant laughed. “Never thought I’d see the day.”

“Bucky,” Steve looked up, sighing heavily into the cold night air. “I love what I’m doing. It’s my chance to finally give back, to, to fight for my country. To do what I’ve always wanted. But people are dying. You guys are risking your lives, and you shouldn’t have to.”

“We all signed up to do this Steve.” Bucky patted his friends shoulder. “We all wanted to defend our countries, to stop these bastards.”

The captain nodded, moving his gaze around the group he fought with. They were all brave, admirable, and great soldiers.

“You should get some sleep Sergeant Barnes.” The captain nodded, gripping his friends shoulder. “I’ll be on watch.”

Loki played their conversation over in his head. Captain Rogers hated people who would kill without a second thought. Who killed innocent people because they wanted too.

In turn, Loki thought, that the captain would most likely hate him. He tried to commit genocide. He even had his brother banished, but for the oaf’s own good. But he knew that deep down, this wasn’t going to last. The others would find out, and he would be alone again. Stuck in a world he didn’t even know.

_That is what you want, isn’t it? You want someone to discover that you’re a monster. To discover your murderous past. So you can kill them, and join the Red Skull._

“Stop,” Loki muttered under his breath.

_You could take the Tesseract for your own. You could rule this realm, and destroy all who oppose you._

The god covered his ears quickly, muttering spells under his breath. It wasn’t stopping, _**why wasn’t it stopping?**_

_You think your powers can rid me of your mind, young Aesir imposter? You are terribly wrong._

Loki’s eyes squeezed shut, desperately trying to ignore it. Why was it getting louder?

_I will control you one day trickster. When no one trusts you, when no one can stand to look at your face, when your name is **poison** in all the nine realms, I’ll have you. And you’ll be all too willing, ready to give me your mind Lo-_

“Loki?” The captains worrisome voice took over, forcing Loki to jolt awake.

The gods eyes snapped open, and he felt an ice dagger form around his hand as he attacked the captain. With his strength, he easily flew them a few feet into the forest, and pinned the man to the snow covered ground.

“I’ll kill you.” Loki ground his teeth together, disgusted by his blue turning skin, and the ice forming in his hand. “I’ll kill you Steven Rogers. I’ll, _I’ll do it…_ ”

The captain breathed out. Something had irked the god. Something bad. They had been improving, and were now back to step one.

“Then do it.”

Steve noted how Loki’s eyes even though red, lightened, and began to turn green again. His skin slowly turned back to it’s pale hue, but the ice dagger remained around the gods blue hand.

“You can’t-”

“I can!” Loki bared his teeth, the sharp ice back at the captains throat. He could see his pulse, calm and steady.

_Do it._

The god forced his eyes closed, Steve thinking he was in pain.

_Kill the mortal. End his life. Become mine._

Within moments, Loki’s body flew back, hitting the base of a tree with a loud crack. Steve rose slowly, face determined.

_You are weak and pathetic, Jotun. Your supposed friends think so. Prove them wrong._

“No,” Loki’s hands flew to his head, knees coming up to his chest.

“Loki?” Steve’s voice came through, soft and caring. Loki’s rational side knew he could trust the captain. That he was his friend, without Thor. Without anyone. But his irrational side was begging for a betrayal. Something he was used too. “Loki, if you feel the need to honestly kill me, then you should leave.”

“I am sorry.” The god breathed, trying not to cry. Crying was weak, and he wasn’t. He was strong. Like the warriors he had been fighting beside. “I do not have a desire to do so Captain Rogers. Something-” His breath came out shakily, looking up at Steve. “I am lost.”

“Well,” Steve came and sat beside Loki, leaning against the tree. “Seeing as there are a few hours before sunrise, and before we capture Zola, you can talk to me.”

“I fear you will see me gone if I tell you my story.” The god sighed, looking so much more young and innocent than Steve had ever seen.

“Let me be the judge of that.”

Loki looked to the captain, then back at the snow covered ground. They were going on a dangerous mission in the morning (though most were dangerous, this was just more so). He would never really get the chance to explain _why_ he had fallen to Midgard.

The god talked of his long life, filled of mischief, chaos, punishments, falling under Thor’s shadow, and his mistakes. It was hard to bring up the adoption, the loosing his mind and fighting Thor. And that he had let go of Gungnir voluntarily.

“So when you said you had nearly committed genocide, you weren’t lying?” Steve finally spoke, keeping his eyes glued to the ground. “And you expected death when you let go of Odin’s, staff?”

“It was what I deserved. My death would have pleased many of those around me.”

“You were raised to think that the Frost Giants were monsters, bent on death and destruction. Sure, you _tricked_ your brother into going to, Jo, Jotun-”

“Jotunheim.” Loki finished quietly.

“Jotunheim, thank you.” Steve nodded. “So you did trick your brother into going there, but you didn’t expect him to get banished. And from the sound of it, he needed a lesson on humility. But you didn’t have the right to do what you did.”

Loki only nodded, afraid of looking to Steve. He knew this was coming. The captain was going to banish him from the group, tell them all what he had done, and get him out of the SSR.

“But your father taught you that way, and you were following in your brothers footsteps. He sought to kill them, and you figured that if you did, your father would approve?”

The god nodded slowly, hugging his knees tightly to his chest

“Your father not telling you was a very terrible thing. Your supposed friends abandoning you was not right either.” Steve shook his head. “And trying to kill an entire planet is terrible too Loki. Even if you did it for your fathers approval.

“I know this now.” Loki sighed, the sky beginning to lighten. He got to his feet, brushing the snow from his leathers. “I can leave after this mission if you so wish Captain Rogers. I am sure you do not want me around your, comrades.”

“Now, I didn’t say anything like that Loki.” Steve stood, approaching the god slowly. “You’ve become my friend in these past few months. And I trust you.”

“You should not.”

“You haven’t killed me yet.”

“I have tried Captain.” Loki whispered shamefully, hands clenching at his sides. “I am a danger.”

“You said you fell through a void. An empty yet vast amount of space. Something happened, didn’t it?”

Loki turned away, clenching his eyes closed. He couldn’t remember for the life of him what had exactly happened. He just remembered the falling. Falling into an endless dark void…

“I do not know Captain Rogers. I just remember the falling, wishing for death to strike me. For something to end my pathetic life.”

“You’re life is not pathetic Loki.” Steve sighed, and walked past the god slightly. “Despite your past, and yet, future, you’ve been helping keep civilians safe, and the team. And you’re my friend.”

The god couldn’t help the small hint of a smile that played upon his lips.

“I don’t know if forgiveness is something you want from me. You haven’t harmed me, and I don’t think that your episodes are entirely you. But, I, I forgive you. Because you’re making up for what you’ve done.”

“Thank you Steven.”

The captain smiled at the use of his first name. He knew it was hard for the god to share his experiences and past, but he was happy that Loki did. Knowing something had damaged him further, Steve was determined to help in any way he could.

 

**~****~**

“Remember when I made you ride he cyclone at Coney Island?” Bucky asked, nervously looking out onto the snowy terrain.

“Yea, and I threw up?” Steve responded, following his gaze.

“This isn’t payback, is it?”

“Now why would I do that?” The captain grinned, looking up to ensure the line was firm.

“We were right.” Jones slipped the headphones off, Steve and Bucky facing him. “Dr. Zola’s on the train. HYDRA dispatcher gave them permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he’s going, they must need him bad.”

Steve slipped his helmet on, the others getting prepared.

“Can you teleport onto the train?” Bucky asked Loki, who was standing near Falsworth looking for mode of transportation.

“Unfortunately, I do not know the speed, and could get it wrong. I shall have to follow in your footsteps.”

“Lets get going, because they’re moving like the devil.” Falsworth turned, slipping the binoculars away.

“You only got a ten second window.” The captain shouted, setting the handle over the line. “You miss that window, we’re bugs on a windshield.”

“Mind the gap.” Loki deadpanned, nervous for the humans’ safety. He could not do much if any of them fell. It could most likely cause his death as well.

“Better get movin’ bugs!” Dugan smirked, patting Steve on the shoulder right before Dernier gave him the right away. Steve took a breath and held on when he slid down the cord. Bucky, Jones, and Loki followed, the god cursing in old Norse the whole time.

When all four landed safely, Jones stayed on the top, allowing the other three to make their way inside. The captain pulled his gun, leading the way. Bucky followed, keeping an eye on his surroundings as Loki stayed a little further behind. He could easily take someone out who decided to surprise them.

Walking into the next car, the doors slid shut, separating Steve from the other two. HYDRA agents began to pour in, one shooting at Bucky while the other fought poorly with Loki in the back.

“Stop them!” Zola’s voice was loud over the speakers. “Fire again. And if you can, take the god!”

Steve knocked the agent out, using the special gun to blast the door. He noticed that Bucky was out of bullets and Loki was hitting the last two. One had slipped past, aiming for Bucky when Steve got the for open and threw in his gun.

They took the extra agents down easily.

“I had him on the ropes.” The sergeant breathed out, still aiming at the lifeless body.

“I know you did.” Steve smirked as Loki approached, barely noticing the man behind them.

“GET DOWN!!” Loki threw a shield around them when the gun blasted, sending all three in different directions. A hole was blown out into the massive winter outside the fast moving train.

“Fire again!” Zola announced. “Kill him, now!!”

Bucky reached for the abandoned shield, holding it up and shooting at the HYDRA agent. Another blast from the gun threw the sergeant back to the outside of the train, the shield flying toward Steve.

“Get him.” Loki pushed the captain toward his friend, sending a blast toward the other agent. The man flew back, definitely dead this time.

“ _BUCKY!!!_ ” Steve took his helmet off, gripping the hand rail and sliding on the edge to the sergeant. “Hang on…”

The handle he was holding onto was breaking, and Steve held his hand out, desperate to reach him.

“Grab my hand!” The captain shouted, just as the rail gave. “No!!”

Bucky had barely reached out, and screamed. Steve cried out for him, almost falling to his death as his friend fell into the frozen wasteland below. He let his tears fall.

They had captured Zola, but for a price none of them were happy to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Had Loki kind of freak out, especially with the voice he's hearing. What do you think is going on inside that head of his?


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tracking spell Loki placed on Johann Schmitt has fully taken hold, but at a cost. How will Steve cope with loosing Bucky, and the possibility of loosing Loki to save his planet?

“Doctor, do you realize how difficult it is to get a hold of a prime cut like that out here?” Col. Phillips sat across from the small scientist, hands folded neatly together. Agent Carter and Steve stood on the other side of the mirror and Loki decided to go invisible in the interrogation room.

With their permission, sadly.

“I don’t eat meat.” Zola looked at the tray, then back to the colonel.

“Why not?”

“It disagrees with me.”

“How about cyanide? Does that give you the rumbly in your tummy too?” The colonel deadpanned, starring the man down. When the scientist only smirked, he turned the tray toward himself. “Every HYDRA agent that we’ve tried to take alive, has crunched a little pill before we could stop them.”

He cut into the meat, admiring the smell briefly, before continuing. “But not you. So, here’s my brilliant theory.” He took a bite of the steak, staring the man down. “You want to live.”

“You’re trying to intimidate me colonel.”

“I brought you dinner,” The man gestured to the plate, while Loki sniggered silently in the corner. Oh, the things he wanted to do to the man, but Steve had told him no. Five times.

The colonel slid a paper to the scientist, encouraging him to read it aloud as he continued to eat the meal.

“Given the valuable information he has provided, and in exchange for his full cooperation, Dr. Zola is being remanded to Switzerland-”

“I sent that message to Washington this morning. Course, it was encoded. You guys haven’t broken those codes, have you?” Col. Philips looked up from the plate, watching Zola’s eyes. “That would be awkward.”

“Schmidt will know this is a lie.” The scientist looked too proud to be saying that. Loki wanted to go and rip his eyes out in the most horrid fashion he could think of. And that was really not the worst the god could do.

“He’s gonna kill you anyway doc. You’re a liability. You know more about Schmidt than anyone.” The colonel continued. “And the last guy you cost us was not only Captain Rogers closest friend, but a very good friend of a hugely narcissistic god residing in the corner right now. So I wouldn’t count on the very best of protection.”

“Oh, but colonel,” Loki decided to appear, Zola’s eyes bugging out wider than ever. “I assure you he would have the best, if he was under my watch.”

“Agent.” The colonel warned, and gestured a hand to the scientist. “One of your captors. Zola, the god you tortured for months. It’s high time you officially met.”

“It is lovely to officially meet you.” Loki smirked, his eyes turning darker as he walked around the table and stopped behind the Zola. “Is that fear I am sensing? You have nothing to really be afraid of, unless you want me to torture you. And believe me, I am a god. My limits for pain are high above yours. And, you just happen to kill a very, very good friend of mine.”

Col. Phillips smiled when the small man jumped. Loki stayed close, making sure the man stayed scared.

“It’s either you, or Schmidt. It’s just the hand you’ve been dealt.” He returned to the food as the god threw an unsavory look toward the man.

“Schmidt believes he walks in the footsteps of the gods.” Zola’s eyes flashed toward Loki before continuing cautiously. “Only the world itself will satisfy him.”

“Your pathetic Red Skull is no where near walking in our footsteps, you useless waste of oxygen. No closer than he could ever hope to be. He cannot control what he thinks he has!” The god flashed in front of him, pushing his chair forcefully against the wall.

“I would say that’s mad, but since we have the god of mischief and chaos in our employment, it seems more believable. Though taking over the _whole_ world? You realize that’s nuts, doctor?”

“Sanity of the plan is of no consequence.” The little man trembled. Loki released the chair, sauntering to the other end of the room, watching him.

“And why is that?”

“Because he can do it!”

Both felt no lie in that statement. The god had given the colonel information about the Tesseract, and it was powerful.

“And what’s his target?” The colonel pushed, growing tired of the man.

“His target,” The scientist looked between both men. “Is everywhere.”

The moment the pathetic scientist gave them that, Loki felt his knees give reluctantly under him. Steve burst in, Peggy close behind rushing to the weakened god.

“Loki, what…” Steve wiped the blood from Loki’s nose and ears quickly. “What’s going on?”

“The spell.” He coughed, spiting out a mouthful of blood beside him. “It has locked on fully. I, I know where he is.”

“But, but this Loki.” Peggy pulled out a handkerchief, handing it to Steve. The nose was flowing faster now. “Why are you bleeding?”

“It seems that the spell was manifesting more than I had known in my weakened state at the time.” His breath came out shakily. “I shall be fine in a few hours Lady Carter.”

“If we had known-” Steve began, continuing to wipe the blood away.

“No. Do not. He is located, and we can stop this. For the spell to finish, it needed me to be more restored in my magicks.” He coughed again, and Steve moved Loki to sit up against his arm. More blood came from the god than either felt comfortable with. “His essence, it is powerful.”

“Essence?” Peggy looked to Steve, becoming more worried than she should be.

“Dealing with,” He breathed in weakly. “With the cube. It attaches itself, and thus making Schmidt more powerful. The serum, makes a good man better and a mad man worse. It is,” A coughing fit took over his body. “It is linking to the worst bit in his, his psychology. He is using it all…”

“Get him to medical.” Col. Phillips shouted. Steve lifted Loki easily, following behind Peggy. This couldn’t be happening. Not Loki. Not another friend and fellow soldier. Not when he knew Loki was trying to make up for all he had done.

“C’mon Loki, I’m not loosing you too.” The captain breathed, running faster toward medical bay. “Not today.”

 

 

**~****~**

Peggy wandered the streets of London, looking for Steve. The captain had left when Stark said Loki was unconscious, and was still severely upset about loosing Bucky. She knew that in the destruction of the recently hit city, where he would be.

The poor kid was loosing his sanity after Bucky fell. And even after Loki started seizing this afternoon. He didn’t deserve to loose two friends in less then five days.

The woman walked into the bar, remembering the night when he asked those seven men to be part of his team, and trust him with their lives. When there was hope in stopping Schmidt, and that hopefully no one would get left behind.

Oh, how much would change in the recent months from that night.

Her ears picked up on a glass moving, and Peggy walked further into the destroyed pub, finding the captain by himself at a small table. He even looked to her, but turned back to his drink, eyes red from crying.

Steve sniffed a little, wiping his nose and pouring himself more wine. “Dr. Erskine said that the serum wouldn’t just affect my muscles, it would affect my cells. Create a, protective system of regeneration an healing. Which means, um,” Both looked at the empty class in his hand. “I can’t get drunk.”

He sounded displeased at that aspect. He wanted to drink his sorrows away, and wallow in the pain of too much alcohol. And maybe drink himself too death?

“Did you know?” He turned his head briefly to Peggy as she began to set her gloves away.

“Your metabolism burns four times faster then the average person.” She responded quietly, lifting a chair from the ground. “He thought it could be one of the side effects.”

The blonde looked to her for a moment as she settled, setting her purse upon her lap. He felt the silent tears fall again, but instead looked to the destruction around him. This was all he knew recently. Death and destruction.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Peggy finally spoke again, her heart thundering against her ribs. She tried to search for something in the captains blue eyes, but they were still filled with sorrow.

“Did you read the report?”

“Yes.”

“Then you know that’s not true.” He said sadly, turning the glass in his hand.

“You did everything you could.” The brunette leaned forward trying to get him to look at her. “Did you believe in your friend?”

Steve glanced up to her, finding the same sadness in her eyes.

“Did you respect him?” She asked, watching the captain closely. There was a slight nod, and his eyes watered more. “Then stop blaming yourself. Allow Barnes the dignity of his choice. He damn well must of thought you were worth it.”

“And Loki?” The captain poured another, staring at it, and waiting for her answer. “He didn’t have to fight with us. He didn’t even have agree to become an agent. He could have gone and killed Schmidt on his own. And now, he’s dying for our cause-”

“Loki found something within not only you, but Sergeant Barnes and your fellow soldiers.” Peggy looked to her feet, remembering the broken eyes from when she had set up his identity. And his moment with Steve in the small room. She had no doubt that more of those happened, but Steve had helped him. “You know as well as myself that he suffered something greater than we could understand before his fall to our time.”

“I still can’t believe this is all real…”

“There is a lot more than our world captain.” Peggy set a hand on his wrist, preventing him from drinking the glass. “And you brought out the best in a man who had no hope left.”

“He told me, you know.” Steve stared at her hand against his skin. “He’s done some very, dark and terrible things-”

“I wrote the report.”

“Loki told you?”

“He sat the colonel and myself with him explaining what happened to make him fall here. He has a lot in his ledger, but he is making up for it. We’re not going to get rid of him because of his past. We’ve all done something we regret, his was just on a greater scale. And something we don’t understand.”

“You still trust him?”

“Yes.” She nodded, a small smile playing across her lips. “You have helped make him a better person Steve. Even I can see that. You need to trust him, even if he is weak right now.”

“I don’t want him dying too.”

“You can’t prevent that. We don’t want that either, but it was his choice to keep the spell on Schmidt.” Peggy sighed, still feeling bad for the captain.

“I’m going after Schmidt.” Steve whispered, pulling his hand away from the glass. “I’m not going to stop until all of HYDRA is dead or captured.”

“You won’t be alone.” Her voice radiated quietly through the pub, eyes glued to Steve’s. If anyone could do this, it was him.

 

 

**~****~**

“Johann Schmidt belongs in a bug house. He thinks he’s a god, and he’s willing to blow up half the world to prove it.” Col. Phillips pointed to a huge map behind him. “Starting with the USA.”

“Schmidt’s working with powers beyond our capabilities. He get’s across the Atlantic, he will wipe out the entire eastern seaboard in an hour.” Stark took a seat, gazing toward the captain and Agent Carter.

“We’ve got our secret weapon, haven’t we?” Dugan asked, all knowing to whom he was referring too.

“Agent Laufeyson is too ill to carry out this mission.” The colonel answered. “Whatever his tracking spell is doing, it’s taking all his energy.”

“Now colonel, should not I be the one to decide my own fate?”

Everyone’s gasp filled the bunker when the god walked in, paler and smaller than most had seen. His military uniform was loose, eyes dull and sunken into his head.

“Loki, you shouldn’t be up.” Steve scowled. “Not when that spell is draining you.”

“Do not begin to tell me what to do captain.” He sneered, coughing briefly. “I know the Tesseract’s workings better than any of you, including Stark. Plus, you heard what Zola said on the train.”

“Schmidt wants him, alive.” Luke spoke up.

“He thinks I will choose to fight beside him.” The god answered, taking a weak step forward. “Wants me to ‘rule the realms’ beside him. A puny dream to have really.”

Loki took a seat beside Steve, ignoring his looks. He pulled out a handkerchief, wiping his nose. The captain spotted blood on it.

“How much time we got?” Luke asked, looking back to the colonel.

“According to my new best friend, under twenty-four hours.” He responded.

“Where is he now?” Morita asked.

“With Agent Laufeyson’s tracking, HYDRA’S last base is here.” Col. Phillips held up a photo, pointing to a mountain. “In the Alps. Five hundred feet below the surface.”

“So what are we supposed to do?” Morita looked at the photos. “It’s not like we can just knock on the front door?”

Silence filled the room, until a voice filled it asking “Why not?” They all turned to Steve, who’s face was set and determined. “That’s exactly what we’re gonna do.”

He looked to all of them, and felt their silent agreement. This was going to work. He was going to end Schmidt and his precious HYDRA.

 

 

**~****~**

“I said no.” Steve shot a final glare to Loki. If glares could kill, this would be one that would send Loki to an early grave. He just glared back, daggers in his eyes.

“You cannot leave me out of this.” The god snapped, coughing against his arm. Spots of blood showed up on his sleeve, and the captain made him sit on the bed.

“You’re sick.”

“I do not care. I am going Captain Rogers. I am not going to stay behind because of some weakness that has taken over me.”

“I’ll have them strap you down.” Steve threatened, closing the door.

“I will just break free.” Loki scoffed, wiping his nose once again.

“Not in this condition. You wouldn’t be able too.”

Steve felt like he deserved the attack that Loki weakly thrust upon him. Though in this feeble state, he was still strong enough to knock the captain over. But it wore him down considerably. He curled up into a ball beside the stunned captain.

“Do not take this away from me Steven.” Loki whispered, his voice hoarse. “I have fought beside you, and now you wish to leave me behind.”

“It’s not that Loki.” Steve sat up, setting a hand on the gods shoulder. “I don’t want you to die-”

“That is not your choice to make!” He shouted, a dribble of blood flowing down his nose. “There are two ways this spell could break. Either Schmidt dies, or I get in physical contact with him. Which do you think would be faster?”

“Schmidt will die. If not, we’ll bring him back-”

“No!” The god stood up slowly. It was a sad sight for Steve to see him look so worn and sick. “This is not your choice. I choose to be fighting beside you, instead of waiting, and hoping that you return. What happens to me if your mission is successful, but you die in the process?”

“Loki-”

“I will have nothing in this realm. With Sergeant Barnes gone, and if you do not return, I will be alone.”

“You won’t Loki.” Steve approached him slowly, the god burying his face in his hands. “If I don’t come back, I want you to take care of Peggy.”

“What?” He looked up, eyebrows furrowed, his voice weak. “She is in love with you-”

“Things can change over time. You’re proof of that.” Steve smiled a little, setting a hand on his shoulder.

“She would not need me. Lady Carter will do fine on her own.”

“Yes, but she does care about you, and it’s all I can do to make sure both of you are safe and not alone here.”

“I am incapable of what you are asking of me.” Loki wheezed, taking a seat on the bed once again.

“No you’re not.” The captain sat beside him. “You’re not the man, or god, you were when you fell here. And I can see that. Loki, you’re my friend. I’m not loosing you to this. Promise me.”

“No.”

“Loki-”

“I do not make promises I do not intend to keep Captain Rogers. This is my battle as much as it is yours. But I will do one thing.”

“And that is?”

“Promise to keep you alive.” The god nodded, turning away and lying down. “That way you can return to Lady Carter and take care of her yourself. You can live without me.”

“No-”

“That is my final say.” Loki coughed into his pillow, more spots of blood bright against the white fabric. “How would you feel if I said you could not fight?”

“I wouldn’t listen.” Steve sighed, head in his hands.

“And you expect me to?”

“No.”

“Then you know me well enough to know that I would rather die alongside a friend, then alone in a world I know nothing of.” He breathed, closing his eyes briefly. “I will fight beside you, and do so in the honor of Sergeant Barnes. We both owe him that.”

_How pathetic, little Jotun. Choosing your fate to die beside a mortal?_

Loki shook his head violently, trying to get rid of the voice again.

Steve looked to Loki and wanted to cry. He knew that this would kill him. He was too weak now, what about in a few hours? He would loose another friend, and he didn’t want that.

There was no changing Loki’s mind.

“And would it not thwart Schmidt’s plan, if he got me alive, like he wanted?” The trickster smiled, a plan forming in his mind.

“You’re going to arrive with Peggy and Col. Phillips. I’m going in by myself.”

“You spoil the fun.” Loki frowned, wiping his nose with a handkerchief again. The sooner he got in physical contact with Schmidt, the better.

 

 

**~****~**

The wire shot out from the end of his bike, taking two HYDRA agents down in the process. They kept firing, but his shield was keeping him from being hit. After setting one of them on fire, two rolled in front of him, another still shooting behind him.

That’s when Steve felt the extra presence on the back of his bike.

“Loki!!” The captain shouted, aggravated, and keeping track of the two in front of him.

“I thought you needed a little help, Captain Rogers.” The god smirked. He was facing the opposite end, staff pointed at the extra on their back.

“This wasn’t the plan.” Steve breathed, speeding up as the agent behind them was blown into oblivion. He pulled the grenade pin as the bike sped past the last two agents trying to fight them off.

“Well I thought of a new one when you rode off.” Loki smiled, turning and wrapping an arm around Steve’s waist for support. “I must admit, it is much better than your original.”

The blonde groaned at the god behind him. Of course. He should have known he wouldn’t listen in the first place. And now, not only did they looked like they were on a death mission, but on some sort of demented romantic date as well. Cheers.

“Captain, you are very attractive and pretty, but remind me too much of Thor. You are just not my type.” Loki breathed into his ear playfully as the last HYDRA base approached. How he knew Steve’s thoughts, the captain would never know.

“If we survive this, I’m killing you later.” Steve blushed reaching back for the shield, and planting it in front of him when a huge tank appeared in front of them.

“It would be a pleasure.” Loki smiled fully coughing briefly. The HYDRA tank missed them, causing the god to groan. “Ug, they have terrible aim.”

“Well my blaster just decided to give out.” Steve shouted, still pressing the button as they approached. “Would you do the honors, Agent Laufeyson?”

“Why of course dear captain.” His evil grin appeared, and a green blast emanated from his staff. The tank blew up, sending metal everywhere. Steve sped up, riding the slanted wall and landed with a jolt.

He set for the bike to explode and both jumped off in opposite, attacking the HYDRA agents coming their way. Steve used his shield, agents falling every time it came in contact with him. A few feet away, Loki used his staff as leverage to take any agent down who decided that the god wasn’t strong enough.

They heard the blast from the bike, opening the door as part of the plan. HYDRA agents kept pouring in, the captain and the god finding themselves back to back as per usual. Two agents with fire blasters kept them from attacking. Loki knew he could freeze it, but it would weaken him too much.

They were surrounded by thirty or more of Schmidt’s dogs by now. Steve nodded, throwing his hands up in surrender. The god tucked his staff in the extra dimensional area he had, and followed the captain.

They’d be seeing Johann Schmidt sooner than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the end is near my dear readers. Sorry for updating a little later than Saturday. Had a huge sale at work and it wore me out.
> 
> What do you think of Loki admitting that Steve is his friend and would rather die beside him than live a life in a world he still doesn't really know? And Steve wanting Loki to take care of Peggy?
> 
> Just wanna say, my favorite part is when Loki appears on the back of his bike and they argue a tiny bit, and Steve thinks it looks like a demented date. I had fun with that part.


	6. Chapter Six

The base was much bigger than the others, both noticing how long it was taking to get to their actual captor. Two men were on Steve, his hands locked behind his back, while about six (or more) had been around Loki.

They made jokes about his helmet, attire, and the captains ‘colorful’ uniform. The god decided he would either kill or maim them later. Or maim them until it kills them. Either idea was good in his head.

Finally they were brought into a large room, with many weapons, a desk, and some weird machines. One wall was fully encased by windows, gazing into the mountains around them.

If Steve wasn’t there on business, he might enjoy the view.

“Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait, but I must say the both of you do it better than anyone.” Schmidt approached in his ‘glory’ forgoing the mask for good. He approached Steve first, looking the captain over with an evil smirk that he often saw on Loki when the god was about to do something tricky. “But there are limits, to what even you can do, Captain. What did Erskine tell you otherwise?”

“He told me you were insane.” Steve answered quickly, looking the man over.

“Ah. He resented my genius,” The man looked hurt, but recovered in the blink of an eye. “And tried to deny me what was rightfully mine. But he gave you everything.”

Loki saw the way Schmidt looked at the captain. Envy and jealousy. The same way he often had looked at Thor, or his warrior friends. Even Sif, who defied the norms for maidens in Asgard. He related to the Red Skull more than he liked to.

“The two of you together are a force to be reckoned with. I understand the god. But what makes you so special?”

The captain gazed over Schmidt with a smirk. “Nothin’. I’m just a kid from Brooklyn.”

Even Loki couldn’t contain the snigger that escaped. Schmidt looked angry, and that in turn made him happy.

Until his fist came in contact with Steve and himself, three times each.

He spat out a mouthful of blood onto the ground, the tracking spell taking more magic because he was so close.

“I could do this all day.” Steve looked up, still smirking.

“Oh of course you can, of course. But unfortunately, I am on a tight schedule.” The man pulled out a gun, and pointed it to the gods head instead of Steve’s.

“We could be wonderful together, Trickster.” Schmidt’s red skull shined against the blue glow of the gun. “We could rule this realm, and continue to rule the others. We could take down this pathetic race of humans, and begin to create more than them.”

“You see, the good captain here already offered me a date, but you are really not my type. And red was never really my favorite color.” The god smirked, spiting in his face. A mix of blood and spit fell onto Schmidt’s face and shirt. The man raged (though much less of a man now) and slammed his fist into Loki’s face.

“So be it you worthless little god.” He aimed again, but heard something outside the window.

“We happen to be on a schedule too.” Steve pulled a HYDRA agent in front of him as Schmidt shot the gun. The man dissolved, and three men came through the glass shooting. Using the shooting as a distraction, Schmidt ran, leaving his men behind.

Loki’s staff appeared in front of him and Falsworth tossed Steve his shield. They both decided to run after Schmidt, stronger together than when separated.

“Was that enough contact?” The captain asked, a few steps in front of the god.

“Almost, but the spell is pulling at my stores more, now that I am closer to him.” He breathed, trying to keep up.

Another door exploded, revealing more of the militia for the attack. Men were vaporized left and right, but the others pushed on.

Schmidt shot relentlessly at the captain, finally turning to run. Steve threw the shield, Loki ducking as it was caught in the door Schmidt escaped through. The god slid under it, perusing him. He wouldn’t loose him now.

A HYDRA agent with flame throwers separated Steve from Loki, and cause him to fall back. His shield was still caught in the door, his gun no where to be found.

The sound of gun shots filled the captains ears, and the man fell to the ground in flames. Running out, he found Peggy, who stopped, both smiling at each other like idiots.

“You’re late.” Steve stepped closer, the woman looking as beautiful, if not more for shooting down the agent.

“Weren’t you about to…?” The brunette reminded him. The captain mumbled ‘right’ and ran off, grabbing his shield before the doors closed.

The massive plane was taking off, a sea of HYDRA agents between the captain and his goal. Schmidt was already on board, and Steve spotted a glimpse of gold clinging to the landing gear.

“Loki,” The captain breathed. He wasn’t going to let him fight alone. But even his running couldn’t catch up with the aircraft as it sped down the run way.

“Get in!!” He heard the colonel’s voice as a giant car pulled up. Steve jumped in, and they sped off after the plane. A button was pushed, and the car launched even faster.

Upon approaching, they noticed Loki climb all the way in, but turning his head to cough again. Steve got onto the side of the car, standing a little. He remembered what the god had mentioned.

_The spell is pulling more at my stores, now that I am closer to him._

“Keep it steady!” He shouted, ready to jump.

“Wait!” Peggy’s voice caught his ears and the woman pulled Steve in for a kiss. It was gentle, sweet, and everything he imagined kissing Peggy would be like. She smiled, squeezing his arm. “Go get him.”

His head jerked toward the Col. Phillips, who looked up. “I’m not kissing you.” He shouted, pulling closer to the plane. Steve climbed out, nearly getting his head cut off by a propeller as the plane began to lift off the runway. He jumped and the colonel slammed on the breaks, skidding almost off the edge of the mountain.

Steve got one good look back to Peggy, who couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. She prayed that he and Loki would come back safe as the plane flew further away.

**~****~**

Steve fought off multiple agents, discovering that each one-manned aircraft was labeled for major cities all over the US. He almost didn’t make it back onto the plane either after one was released with him on it.

Finding Schmidt and Loki was one of his top priorities.

Opening the door to the cockpit, he couldn’t find Schmidt or Loki anywhere until he was blasted with one of the cannons.

“You don’t give up, do you?” The Red Skull smiled, throwing the gun aside, and fighting off the captain. When the skull was thrown against the controls the plane began to dive. But Schmidt set it to auto pilot, and continued to fight Steve.

“You could have the power of the gods!” He shouted, shooting randomly at the captain when he spotted him. “Yet you wear a flag on your chest, and think you fight a battle of nations!” He shot again, but Steve dodged, hiding behind a pillar. “I have seen the future Captain, there are no flags!”

“Not my future!!” Steve shouted and jumped for his shield, just as Loki became visible (was he really invisible the whole time?) and attacked Schmidt from behind. He gripped the mans skull, his fingers burning with the magic he was pulling back from the enemy.

His body was flown toward Steve, both falling over as Schmidt stood up again, ready to shoot. The god was still weak, but crackled with excess energy. His staff powered up, sending a huge surge of power toward Schmidt. The Red Skulls body was blasted back against the machine containing the Tesseract.

A loud crack set off a blue aurora into the air, the god and the captain feeling the Tesseract’s energy disperse. The chamber containing it rose, dispensing the Tesseract with a bright glow.

“What have you done?” He raged, grabbing hold of the cube. The mans eyes were glued to it as it began to shoot off radiation into separate direction. The blue energy enveloped Schmidt, evaporating him.

“A portal,” Loki whispered, gripping his staff tightly. The cosmos could be seen on the other end, the colors beautiful and the stars burning bright.

Schmidt’s body was consumed, sending him in a streak of light into the vast amount of space displayed above them. Suddenly, it closed. The blue glow dispersed into the atmosphere leaving the two in the back staring in awe.

“In all my years, I have never seen a single object do that.” Loki stared wide eyed, and began to approach the fallen cube. The god reached out, ready to grab it.

_Take it. Use it. The power is yours. Let this realm burn. Take back what was rightfully yours, king._

“Loki?” Steve walked carefully toward Loki, afraid of what the god might be thinking. He knew that Loki was still on the verge of who he could be.

“I could take this, and return home.” Loki breathed out. “I could destroy my father, and my brother. Leave them to burn.”

The captain stood beside his friend, setting a hand on his shoulder. Loki breathed out, and let the cube burn through the metal and fall to the earth below.

“But I shall not leave a friend to fend for himself.” The god turned, blood still flowing from his nose.

“I thought you broke the spell?”

“I did, but I barely have any magic. It needs to be restored.” He answered, pulling a handkerchief from somewhere and wiping the blood away.

Both realized the plane was still flying toward New York. Steve rushed forward, pulling his helmet off and sitting in the chair. His shield lay on the ground, and Loki tossed his staff aside it to look at the controls.

“It’s in indefinite autopilot.” Steve whispered, looking toward Loki. They both knew what it meant. “Loki-”

“No.” The god shook his head violently, turning the dispatch radio on.

“You have enough to teleport back to base.”

“But not for the both of us. Report now, Captain Rogers.” He tweaked the signal, setting it to base.

“Come in, this is Captain Rogers, do you read me?”

“Steve, is that you? Are you alright?” Peggy’s voice filled the speaker, and Steve imagined her at the microphone, speaking with him.

“Peggy!” Happiness filled his chest at hearing her voice. “Schmidt’s dead.”

“What about the plane?” She asked breathlessly.

“That’s a little bit tougher to explain.” Loki spoke up, hearing what sounded like a relived laugh from the woman. He smiled a little until she spoke again.

“Give me your coordinates. I’ll find you both a safe landing site.”

“There’s not gonna be a safe landing.” Steve replied, his voice weakening a bit. They were over the Atlantic, no where to land.

“But we can try to force it down.” The god answered, hitting a few buttons. He wished his magic was stronger. It would be easy to guide the plane from a distance. And get Steve to safety.

“I, I’ll get Howard on the line, he’ll know what to do-”

“There’s not enough time. This things moving to fast, and it’s heading for New York.” The blonde stared at the clouds flying past, taking a deep breath. “I gotta put her in the water.”

“Please, don’t do this.” Peggy tried to remain calm, but they both could hear her voice crack. “We, we have time. We can work it out.”

“Right now we are in the middle of nowhere. If we wait any longer, a lot of people are going to die.” Loki responded as careful as possible.

“Can’t you teleport the both of you Loki?” The woman practically begged.

“I am sorry Lady Carter,” He heard her sniff at the mention. “I do not have magic left enough to save the both of us-”

“Peggy,” Steve paused, still determined to get Loki to teleport away. “This is my choice.”

He set the compass with Peggy’s photo in front of him, before steering the plane down. The captain felt a hand grip his shoulder, and he looked up to him.

“You can save yourself. Go, Loki. Please.”

“Lady Carter, I have enough energy to possibly save Captain Rogers. But I need you to do something for me, for it will not be easy.” The god spoke into the com.

“Yes. Tell me.” She breathed on the other end.

“Do not stop searching for the Captain. Promise me that.”

“But what about you?” Steve gripped the steering tightly. “Don’t kill yourself for me Loki.”

“This is my choice.” Loki repeated his words, gripping his shoulder. “You have promise, and I am very old. It is about time. Continue with Lady Carter.”

“Peggy?” The captain knew there was no changing Loki’s mind. It was set.

“I’m here.” He smiled at her voice. “I will never stop searching. You have my word Agent Laufeyson.”

“I’m gonna need a rain check on that dance Peggy.” Steve stared at the frozen wasteland before him.

“Alright.” She breathed, the tears falling. “A week. Next Saturday. At the Stork Club.”

“You got it.” The captain felt something cold beside him, but concentrated on her voice.

“Eight o’clock on the dot. Don’t you dare be late. Understood?”

“You know, I still don’t know how to dance.” The captain smiled a little, feeling the cold encase his arm.

“I’ll show you how, just be there.” Her voice was softer. He hated making her feel this way, and for even making Loki do this.

“We’ll have the band play something slow.” The ground came closer and closer. The cold moved up his arm. Taking a glimpse, the blue of Loki’s hand was on his shoulder and ice spread over his entire arm, moving to his entire body. “I’d hate to step on your-”

“They will find you Steven Rogers.” The god whispered, pouring his all into the casket gripped in his hand. He smiled, spreading the ice, and using his life force to keep them both alive as the plane barreled glaciers below.

Static was all that was heard on the other end. Tears of woe were shed and glasses raised for the captain, and his friend who gave up their lives for those of the world.

Time would pass, Howard Stark never giving up the search even after finding HYDRAS weapon. He made sure they continued to look until everywhere was searched, and used his fortune to continue the search even after his death.

Though the place was discovered seventy years later, long after most who had known the captain and his friend, were gone.

**~****~**

“We have failed, master.”

A large man stood from his seat, and turned to face the one kneeling beneath him.

“Enchantress,” His voice echoed in the vast emptiness of space surrounding them. “I am still in the tricksters mind. When he wakes, you will go to Midgard, and get what is ours. He will never know.”

“You cannot just send me to Asgard to retrieve what you desire?” The Enchantress rose, her blonde locks falling past her shoulders.

“The Son of Odin knows the Vaults of Asgard as much as their foolish king who keeps what is rightfully mine.”

The blonde bowed slightly, and he placed a hand upon her shoulder.

“These will be of use to you, in your invasion of Midgard young Aesir.”

A staff powered by a blue gem was placed in her hands, and necklace with a glowing red gem hung delicately around her neck.

“The realms will burn, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. The last chapter.
> 
> What do you think of Steve and Loki's relationship? And do you think they might fare well with the rest of the team?
> 
> I have begun working on the sequel, but it will not be posted until at least half of it is done. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this story. I'm sorry it took so long to post the last chapter. I work in retail, so it finally settled down.
> 
> You'll see more of Steve and Loki. I promise :D


	7. FINALLY

GUYS GUYS GUYS

I am so excited because I am almost done with the sequel to this story. I’ve got like two, maybe three chapters left, and I will update it on here, and be so happy cause then I can work on the next one or two stories in the series, and  **I HAVEN’T BEEN THIS EXCITED ABOUT WRITING IN A WHILE.**

Thank you all so much for sticking with me through the promises of the new story. I don't know if it will be up within the week, or maybe month, I still want to read through and make sure everything is okay, and perfect, and maybe some revising, but I promise, I am almost  **DONE.**

AHHHHH

-billie33gd

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Avengers fic! I have so many ideas and such. This will be part of a series eventually as well. Please let me know if you liked it. I did use dialogue from the movie, because the script was perfect. I just found moments where our lovable God of Mischief would fit in!
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I tried my best to characterize Loki. Thank you for taking the time to read.
> 
> P.S. I'll post a chapter about once a week.


End file.
